The Dragon that Wants to Protect
by ghost4321
Summary: Issei was just 6 years old when his parents died protecting him. Being sent through a portal just to be chased by a strange creature only to be saved by an angel. He wants the power to protect those he holds dear. Will Odin and Kasaka be able to do it? How powerful will be become? Will he choose a power? IseXElinca
1. Elinca and Gabriel

I, Hyoudou Issei, am currently running away from a giant snake like creature that keeps repeting the name 'Ddraig'. As it keeps chasing me, I yelled at the top of my lungs for any help. As if responding to my scream, a bright white light appeared in the sky above me. While the giant snake was about to strike me, the bright light flew down infront of me acting like my shield repelling the giant black snake. The snake hissed as the light seemed to give damage to its deep black body, making it retreat but not before spitting some kind of black liquid at me, the light managing to block all of it excpt for a little bit which hit the left side of my upper chest, oozing down my front and backside.

As the liquid touched me, I felt intense pain all over my body. The last thing I remember seeing was the sky and the light which dimmed down to show 10 beautiful angelic wings. After reaching out to try and touch the wings, I blacked out.

**The next day.**

"Ah, your awake!"

"W-who are you!?" Issei asked defensively.

"Calm down, calm down. My name is Elinca du Lac, desendant of Sir Launcelot du Lac. Oh! I'm also 6 years old!" Elinca proudly proclaimed.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Hey now! Its not nice to ask questions before introducing oneself!" She relied with a cute angry like expression on her face.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. I-I'm 6 years old..."

"Nice to meet you Issei-kun! You are currently in my house!"

Issei trying to grasp the situition asked, "Wh-who saved me? All I remember is almost being eating by a giant black snake and a white light coming to my rescue.."

"Hold on a minute, I'll go get your savior!" As Elinca rushed out the room.

As if remembering about the strange black liquid, Issei was taking off his shirt. While he had his shirt half way over his head, he heard a girly scream and quickly took off the rest of his shirt to look around. As he looked over towards the door, he saw Elinca behind a pair of legs trying to cover her eyes, but you could see that her face was a few shades of red.

As he looked towards the person she was hiding behind, he saw that she was an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair. At first he thought she looked like his mother, but the only word he could think about was 'angel'.

"Ara ara, good morning Issei-kun. Looks like your awake now. Turn around and let me apply more medicine to the scar on your back. Thats where most of the venom oozed down to."

"Umm...A-are you the one who saved m-me?" Issei asked blushing.

"Hmm? Yes? Are you ok? Does your back hurt anywhere?" The woman asked in a warm and soothing tone, walking towards the bathroom sink that was across the room.

"No mam. It feels like warm and soothing from being touched." Looking down as he was turned a darker shade of red.

"Arara. Hahaha. Now I know you must have a lot of questions, but first let me tell you who I am. My name is Gabriel, I am one of the Four Seraphs in Heaven. I saved you from what we call a 'Jourmungand'."

"Gabriel? Seraph? Jourmu..?AHHHHHHHH?" Looking almost overwhelmed Issei started to feel pain in his left hand as he held onto it tightly.

"Wh-what is this..why do I feel heavier all of a sudden. My hand...It feels so hot..."

"Calm down Issei! Elinca is here" Elinca said as she rushed over to him just to become unable to move and say she felt heavy everywhere on her body.

As Gabriel quickly moved towards Issei, she chanted something under her breath, touched his hand and the air around himself and Elinca returned to normal. The burning sensation in his hand stopped aswell.

"As I thought. You do possess the Longinus and one of the few lost magics" Gabriel said with an astonished tone.

As she started to think to her self, Elinca got up and ran behind her. As Issei saw this he apoligized quickly, making Elinca blush more while Gabriel didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, Issei-kun, lay back down and rest a few more hours." I'll explain everything else later."

As Gabriel left the room along with Elinca, I soon drifted off to sleep agian.

As if waking up almost immediately, I saw fire. There was fire as far as the eye could see, even though I was in the middle of the fire I wasn't getting burned.

**[So, you survived the Jourmungand? I was going to take over your body and kill it, but then Gabriel appeared and defeated it. Well, you still got hurt.]**

As I heard the voice behind me, I turned around almost instantly. What I saw before me was a huge western dragon. Red. Crimson. He was the one that I had been seeing the past few weeks in my dreams. As I built up the courage to ask him a question he had started looking at me.

"Umm...Dragon..-san...the giant snake that was chasing me...i-it keep repeating the name Ddraig...I-I don't suspose that that would be your name would it?"

**[Yes my boy. My name is Ddraig, I am the dragon that has been inside you since around you were born. I am one of the 2 Heavenly Dragons. The other being Albion.]**

He didn't know what to be shocked more at, him having a Heavenly Dragon inside him or that he was almost killed.

"Errr...Ddraig-san, what am I?"

**[You are a being who possess the power to turn the world upside down. You carry me a Legendary dragon which can rival God and the Maou. Along with the Lost Magic Gravita, both your lost magic and I seemed to have attracted that worthless excuse of a snake.]**

"Huh? Lost magic?...wait...MAGIC!? I thought that didn't exist!" Issei screamed in suprise and confusion.

**[It exists, so do devils, gods, fallen angels, and other mythical beasts and people. I will explain everything soon]**

"I-I am a being that is strong enough to change the balance of the world...H-how do I control this power...Ddraig-san? I don't want anything to happen to anyone else like what happened to my parents.." Issei said looking down with a sad expression.

His parents died last month when a Devil like existance attacked him and tried to take him away from his parents. They died protecting him while sending him somewhere via magic circle. Only to have the magic circle being corrupted with the devils own magic. Resulting in him being sent to a forest.

**[Hahahahaha! Already wanting to control your power I see! And about your parents, Sorry, I wans't awake at the time. By the way you don't have to call me Ddraig-san, call me Partner or Ddraig. We'll be together from now on partner.]**

"Ah...right. So when can you start teaching me how to control your power and my magic so I can defend myself from other beasts like the giant snake and devils that come after me?"

"We can start whenever your ready Issei-kun." Gabriel said while standing in the doorway. "Your father was an 8 Winged-Angel. While your mother was one of the descendents of Merlin. I knew your father, he was my brothers best friend. Your mother was like a little sister to me."

"Okaa-sama, is that true! Issei-kuns mother and father were your friends?" Elinca asked with a bright face.

"I asked you to only call me that when were alone Elinca." Gabriel said with a soothing yet strict voice.

"O-Okaa-sama!? Your mother is Gabriel-sama!?" Issei replied with suprise and a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No, I'm not her real mother, I found her and saved her just like how I saved you. Her parents were killed by devils looking for her power just like yours were."

Elinca was strong in Fire and Ice magic, and had the blood of Lancelot du Lac running through her veins. She has the ability to wield the Divine Lance 'Olonicus'. Which her father gave her before they were killed.

"You can call me your mother if you'd like Issei-kun." Gabriel said with a heartwarming smile.

**[I knew I felt the presence of angels while I was sleeping inside this boy. But to find out that I was right and it was Gabriel and Michael watching over this boy along with the boys father.]**

Ddraig said aloud so Gabriel could hear.

"Ah your awake Ddraig-san."

**[Yes. I have an idea on how to go about training my host. And that girl if you want her to be able to defend herself while your away. I know that the 3 powers arn't in an-]**

"Ddraig-san, please watch what you say. It's too early for him and Elinca...Now I would like to hear what your plan is Ddraig-san. I would love to leave these two together to train. I would like them to be of at least 8 Winged-Angels and High Class devil power level with out invoking your Sacred Gear or her Lance." Gabriel responed to Ddraig.

**[Hmm...That strong huh? Yeah my plan might work. I remember helping old man Odin of the Norse, and some of the Kyoto Youkai. I might be able to collect the debt they owe me. Hahaha!]**

"Umm..O-o-okaa-sama.." Issei said shyly with his face flush red.

Gabriel didn't expect such cuteness to come from him while she responed, "Yes Ise~?"

"Wh-what's a Sacred Gear?"

"I'm sure Ddraig-san can tell you everything" Gabriel replied.

After what seemed like hours of Ddraig and Gabriel explaining to me about Sacred Gears and the world Elinca and I were drug into, Gabriel made me and Elinca dinner. She told us to brush our teeth and take a shower then go get ready for bed. Before I knew it, it became 10 at night! Time sure does fly when your talking about interesting things. Not long after we started talking I was able to call Gabriel-san Okaa-sama just like Elinca. After Elinca and I got into out night cloths, she had her own, while Gabriel-san made mine with magic, we were made to get in the same bed. We were both 6 years old, what harm could it have done?

**The next Morning**

"Time to wake up~! Elinca! Ise! Come get breakfest." Okaa-san called out to us as I had just woken up. As I was trying to crawl out of bed, I noticed something wrapped around my neck, it was Elinca! She was hugging my neck using my shoulder as a pillow.

"Hey! Elinca wake up! Elinca!" As I started nudging her, she eventually woke up, blushing, she released me and followed me out of bed and to the breakfest table where Gabriel-san was with two other people.

The man on her left looked to be in his 60's or 70's, he couldn't tell as he has only been in the world for 6 years. The old man had grey hair and a matching beard, while a eye patch covered his left eye. He had an eerie aura around him.

The beautiful young lady on her right had fox like ears and tails. Her hair had matched Gabriels in color. Her face was also very beautiful and attractive.

As we made our way to the table Gabriel-san noticed us and smiled at my disheavaled hair. While jesturing towards the chairs at the table with the two older people we tok our seats.

"So he is the Sekiryuutei. Hey, Ddraig, what do you think of your host?" The old man asked as if looking into my soul.

"Odin-sama! Please stop staring at my Ise!" Gabriel said towards odin.

"Ah sorry sorry. Well now young man, young woman, My name is Odin. I am the Chieft Deity of the Norse Gods. I will be training you both in magic and weaponry. Especially you, Elinca. You who holds one of the few Divine Weapons that still exist today. How is the divine spear Olonicus? Do you have the ability to summon it? And you boy, can you summon Ddraig's gauntlet, or start to use the gravita magic that flows through your blood?"

**[No Odin, I just awoke. We have only talked. He doesn't have the ability to summon my gauntlet yet. But he has the potential to surpass myself when I was in my prime.]**

Ddraig spoke aloud so everyone here could hear him. Odin, Gabriel, and the young woman all stared shockingly at me. I ask in a frightened tone. "Wh-wh-what is it...?"

"Well, this is a suprise. Actually a shock. Ddraig actually saying someone can become stronger then him. Now I know I've gotten old! Hahahahah!" Odin replied cheerfully.

"Hello, Elinca and Iseei-kun. My name is Yasaka. I am currently the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto. If I can be honored to train you both, we will train you in magic and haki or 'willpower' as some call it. Of course Odin-dono's training will be a lot better then mine, but I assure you, you will get stronger from it. We will make sure you can protect yourselfs from high class devils, 8 winged-angels and fallen angels and any other enemies that might come after your power."

As Yasaka-san finishes her introduction, Gabriel started to bring breakfest to the table. It's smell was heavenly, it could make your mouth water just by looking at it. I'll have to ask Okaa-sama to teach me how to cook different things like this! After she had set down all the breakfest items, everyone said their own prayers and started to eat.

After we finished breakfest Gabriel asked Elinca and myself a question. We both felt it had a deep meaning to it, but we didn't know that at the time.

"Ok, before the training starts begs the question, what will you do after you get enough power to defend yourselfs? Will you join a power? Or will you stay human? Well in Ise's case, he will become a dragonoid as he starts to use more and more of Ddraig's power."

"If I can I would like to stay human. My goal is to become a Knight of someone I deem worthy." Elinca said with a proud tone.

"I-I, I just want to be able to protect people who become my friends and family. Like Gabr. Okaa-sama, I want to be able to protect her, Elinca and any new friends I make. I will stay a human or dra..dragonoind? or whatever, but if I have to become something then I will only do it if it saves someones life." Issei proclaimed with a bold yet serious tone.

Gabriel looked at him with the proud eyes of a parent before saying, you are just like your parents and coming over to give him and Elinca a hug. Along with making him blush, Elinca was already a shade of red from what he said earlier about protecting her.

Odin then says, "Those two answers should suffice, wouldn't you agree Yasaka-san?"

"I believe I liked what I had heard Odin-dono. I would love the chance to train the Sekiryuutei and a Kight to be. Especially if I need protecting." Yasaka said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I might need protecting in the future, got a boy named Loki, likes to cause trouble, he especially didn't like the fact that I was asked to train the Sekiryuutei and the descendent of Lancelot du Lac. So having said that, may I train them in the backstreets of Kyoto, Yasaka-san?"

"With pleasure Odin-dono, just please don't tease any of the girls there, they already have a hard enough time."

**[Thanks Odin. Having you train him in magic and spirit will help my host out greatly. This will also count as me collecting my debt old man. Hahahaha!]**

Odin responded to Ddraig with a smile, "Hohohoho, I think I will have fun teaching your host how to use and control his magic, especially if he has the potential to be stronger than you!"

"And with that, Elinca, Ise, please prepare for your trip to Kyoto. Ise I have prepared things for you, I have this ring and necklace from your mother and father...Please...please...please promise me. Promise me you will be safe and stay true to yourself, to protect those around you and your friends. Your mother use to tell me while holding you in her arms, 'My son, he will grow up to be a man that even other God's will be proud of.' So please become that person. I will follow both you and Elinca on whatever path you choose so long as you follow your dreams." Gabriel said while crying like a mother saying goodbye to their son leaving for the military.

"Okaa-sama? Elinca and I will become strong enough to protect you! We will become strong enough to protect each other! We will follow our dreams and beliefs to make hem come true! We promise you this!" Issei said while having tears form in his eyes.

"Okaa-sama, I, Elinca du Lac swear by my ancestor's name Lancelot du Lac, that I will find someone worthy enough to be my king. I will become strong enough to protect his or her dream! I will become strong enough to protect you and father Michael." Elinca then mumbled something under her breath about hoping that Ise would be her king.

**A few hours later.**

"Ok you two. Are you ready? Gabriel-san, I will train these two until they are strong enough to be respected by other Gods!" yasaka Stated.

"Yes thank you Yasaka-san. Ise, Elinca, please show her respect when your with her! Don't embarass her." Gabriel said.

"Hohohoho! Yes, I will make sure they have power to protect themselves. This old man says that with confidence." Old man Odin smiled fearlessly as he said that.

And with that Odin, Ise, and Elinca stepped into the magic circle Yasaka formed while Odin was talking to Gabriel.

"Ok, we are ready to teleport. Ise-kun, Elinca-chan, say goodbye to Gabriel-san for a while." Yasaka said with a heartfelt smile on her face.

"Okaa-sama, I will see you again soon right? I love you okaa-sama..Thank you for everything you've done for me!" Elinca started crying while hugging me.

"O-okaa-sama, Gabriel-sama, Thank you for letting me call you Okaa-sama in the short time that I've been with you...I will make you proud to call me your son!" Issei stated while trying to holdback his tears with his hand on Elinca's head.

"Yes. Make me proud to call you both my children. Now, go! Go become strong enough to protect your dreams, friends and beliefs!" Gabriel stated with caring eyes.

"Bye Okaa-sama!" Both the six year old's yelled as the magic circle made by Yasaka began to glow.

**Around 7 PM Backstreets of Kyoto**

We would have arrived earlier, but old man Odin had to make many stops to grab items, from rings to amulets, and even jewels. We ended up traveling around quite a lot, we were introduced to many people. Odin said he couldn't stay all the time while he trains us, and that he would be going back to Asgard from time to time. During which Yasaka-san would be training us until old man Odin came back for a short time. As we finally arrived in Kyoto, we were shocked at our attention to the current time. It was already 7 P.M.! Old man Odin took all day, which made Yasaka-san kinda mad. As soon as we arrived and stepped out

"Ok, We won't start your training until tommorow morning. So, now I will show you to the rooms you'll be staying at." Yasaka said.

"Yasaka-san, this old man will go walking for a bit, I'll ask you to show me my room later." Old man Odin announced.

As we had arrived in Kyoto backstreets, we had been getting glares from the other Youkai. But as soon as they looked at Yasaka and Odin they stopped staring. Yasaka-san had told us that the Youkai won't hurt us, but just play tricks on us.

Well, our training will begin tommorow morning. I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

I'm currently debating on what to do for the next chapter, Take it through the training in one long chapter or explain the training on the upcoming chapters when their fighting. I, myself like reading the parts where kiba and ise are training in the light novels. So I'm thinking about doing the training in one long chapter big hint training will be over 10 or 11 years. Deciding on whether or not to make Ise and Elinca a 3rd year when I get to the part about the academy. Yes he will be overpowered but he will have restrictions to his powers. So.. thoughts?


	2. Training!

As I was waking up, I felt something soft and warm to my left side hugging me. As I was reaching for my eyes, I realized that I couldn't move my left arm, I grabbed the sheets with my right hand and tossed them over so that I could see what was holding onto me and my arm. What appeared was a small Yasaka-san! She was still sleeping as I went to try and manuver myself free. While I was doing that the door to my room opened, and voices could be heard.

"This is the last place she could be. I hope Konou-chan isnt sleeping in here!" Elinca's tired voice was heard as she walked in followed by Yasaka-san.

"Ah looks like hes awake now. Ise-kun, you havn't seen my daugh-" Before Yasaka-san could finish, she noticed a small arm wrapped around my left side and smiled.

"Konou?" Issei asked curisously.

"Yeah, shes my daughter. She's 2 years younger than you and Elinca-chan. Seems like she found your body to be warm and came to sleep with you." Yasaka-san said with a teasing tone towards the end.

"EH!?" Issei exclaimed loudly which ended up waking Konou up.

"O-okaa-sama? *yawn* ahh w-who are you?!" Konou realizing that she was hugging onto Ise's left arm. She let go immediately and jumped off the bed only to end up falling off in panic.

Elinca, who watched this, I could have sworn I heard her say 'soooo cutee' as she ran over to Konou to help her up.

"Now Konou, what were you doing in Ise-kuns bed? Hre couldn't get up because you had such a grip on him!" Yasaka-san said with a teasing tone.

"I-I don't know! I don't even remember coming in here!" Konou said blushing furiously.

"Well it's ok, I woke up nice and warm thanks to her!" Ise replied with a giant smile on his face.

Konou, who was now as red as a fresh apple went to her room to get changed while Elinca put on a cute little pouty face. Yasaka-san who was watching this just put her hand on her face and said, "Alright children,get changed and let's get some breakfest and meet Odin who is chasing skirts around Kyoto."

"Chasing skirts?" Both me and Elinca asked this to which Yasaka-san just said don't worry about that.

And as such after Yasaka-san and Elinca both left my room, I go over to the dresser that I had put all the cloths that Gabri...Okaa-sama had made for me. I put on a red suit, it felt loose and let the air flow easily from my feet up to my neck. There was a small emblem on it that looked like a monster's head with the letter 'D' inscribed on it. I wonder if it has anything to do with Ddraig-san?

As if responding to his name, Ddraig woke up and answered him.

**[Mornin partner, what you just put on is a tracksuit. It's what people wear when they do their training and excerises in. The Emblem is that of a Dragon, that's also what the 'D' stands for. Now hurry up, you need to eat a lot for your energy today.]**

As I finished getting ready I remember the ring Okaa-sama gave me before I left. When I put it on, I felt a strange feeling throughout my body as thought something had changed. Well thinking about it won't do me anygood so I'll just ask old man Odin about it later.

Thinking about how the training would start, Ise began walking out of the room only to meet with Elinca.

"Ah Ise-kun! Are you ready for todays training? I wonder what we will be doing?" She asked with a curious face wanting an answer.

"Well, we'll find out shortly after we eat breakfest. Let's go before our breakfest gets cold." I told her with a smile.

As they walked together towards the smell of the delicious breakfest that Yasaka-san made. As they entered the room, they noticed old man Odin talking to Yasaka-san while holding some of the items he grabbed on their way to Kyoto. As they both looked at old man Odin, Konou came over to the two, grabbed their hands and led them to the table for breakfest.

"Ah, Ise-kun, Elinca-chan, for the next two years, we will be working on building your stamina. For you Elinca-chan, this will help you be able to use the Divine Spear to the best of your ability. As for you Ise-kun, this will help you keep up your Sacred Gear longer. Ddraig will show you how to use it and what the abilities of it are." Old man Odin announced.

"While he's working on your stamina, I will be researching both your families, and what abilities they had and were able to use." Yasaka-san said cheerfully.

"For now, lets eat, we need to get you both some energy!"

"Yes!" Both replied energetically.

As the months flew by, both Ise and Elinca noticed that they could run several times around the backstreets of Kyoto. At first, they started out with just simple exercises, such as puch-ups, sit-ups, weighted clothing that they ran in. As Ise's figure started to fill out, Elinca's figure started to begin to fill out. Over the next few years, old man Odin expected her to develop very nicely.

**Two Years Later - Elinca and Ise both 8 Years old.**

"Ise-kun, Elinca-chan! Let's get started with your magic lesson." Odin announced.

Yasaka-san added, "Konou, you too. You need to learn about our 'fox fire'."

"Coming Okaa-sama!" Konou who was reading one of the many magic scrolls Yasaka-san had.

"Coming old man Odin!" Both Elinca and Ise replied.

"Ok, Yasaka-san, I'll take Ise, since I know more about his lost magic then you do. Why don't you take Konue and Elinca-chan?" As the old man asked Yasaka-san.

"That might not be that bad, since I excell in many different fire magics which Elinca-chan will find useful. Konou, you pay attention aswell, ok?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama!" Konou exclaimed.

As Odin had me follow him to an underground room with scrolls and what looked to be tomes everywhere, I asked him why we were moving so far away from Elinca and the others.

"Old man Odin, why are we going so far away?"

"Because I'm going to take a look into your soul, to be more exact, take a look into your magic soul heritage. I want to see if you can use any other magic other than the lost magic gravita. Along with being this generation's Sekiryuutei, you have lost magic. Just being the Sekiryuutei makes you a being that is special, you will be attracting strong people and creatures from now on. I will focus on training you to use your Sacred Gear with a crow friend of mine in the future when I train Elinca-chan on her Lance."

"Ok, stand over there. Trying imagining an empty space in your mind. Ddraig, if you can please help the boy with his mental training." Odin said looking at my left hand.

**[Yes. I'll try to make sure he doesn't accidentally use Gravita. I'm also interested in his blood, the blood that carries a little of Merlin. The blood of the first magician, the ancestor of all magicians.]**

"Yes, hopefully he can use many different magics. But right now, it looks like hes leaning towards a melee fighter. If I can teach him to control the lost magic and magic that can boost his body's strength, then he will be able to keep up with high-class devils, without using your power. I'm glad you contacted me Ddraig-sannnn. Hohohohoho! Hes a very interesting kid indeed." Odin said in a cheerful manner.

While those two were talking, I was sitting with my legs cross and my hands over my knees inside a giant magic circle. I was meditating basically, to help me calm and control my thoughts. I remember old man Odin saying I needed to be able to keep it like this for at least a few days.

"Ise-kun, to be able to control such a high level lost magic, you need to be able to keep your mind free and unclouded at all times. If your angry when you use your Gravita, then it will expand and empower from your rage. Meaning you would hurt any and everybody around you with it. For this reason, I want you to meditate, meditate and clear your mind. Don't think of anything, think only of nothing. When hunger strikes, when thirst strikes, take in energy, use that to feed and nurish yourself. I want you to keep meditate for 2 days. I will watch over you, and give you energy when I deem it absolutely nessessary. Do not fear, for you are a partner of a Heavenly Dragon!"

**Elinca and Konou's POV**

"Ok, I will teach you both fire magics. I will also teach you how to forge your weapon with elemental properties in the coming years Elinca. Konou, I will properly teach you your fox fire and the powers of being my daughter, a Kyuubi."

"Yes Okaa-sama!"

"Yes Yasaka-san!"

"First things first. Elinca, I want to see how much magic you have, will you come closer and sit with your back towards me please?" Yasaka-san said with a beckoning tone.

As Elinca came towards Yasaka-san, she turned around and sat down with her back towards her. At that moment, she felt a cold palm on her left shoulder, while a hot palm on her right. Yasaka-san had used sen-jutsu to find out what kind and how much magic she had. As she pulled her hands away, she made a sigh. Not knowing what just happened, Elinca started to panic.

"Uwahhh! Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?" Elinca said worryingly.

"No no no. It's fine. I just used some senjutsu to find out your magic. It seems that you have a high proficeny in Ice magic while the only other type of magic your capable of using is fire magic. In other words you wont be able to use any other type of magic except Fire and Ice and combinations of the two." Yasaka-san replied.

"That's still good. Fire and Ice are the most compatible in fusing terms. And I can teach you high level Ice magic in these next few years, along with most of the fire magic I know. So for now, since I already know what Konou is capable of and can use, I will have you both focus and study. I will have you produce the condensed form of magic first Elinca. Konou I will start you on holding the magic and gently push you foward into molding it to your will before teaching you to strengthen it."

"Yes okaa-sama! I will try to hold and contain the magic in my hand." Konou replied with a determined expression on her face.

"Hmm while your doing that, focus on making it as hot as you can, while making a resistance towards it. If you make it too hot to handle at first, you will get burned by your own magic. That's why I want you to raise it untill your body builds up an immunity to it. You will gradually gain the immunity towards your own magic as you grow and it grows inside you, but training it like this makes it even higher." Yasaka-san said.

"Umm..How do I bring out my magic?" Elinca asked with the cutest smile.

Yasaka-san turns toward Elinca, then chants something which makes a small magic circle appear under where Elinca is sitting. It has light shades of both red and blue. "This is a magic circle that has the magic properties of both Ice and Fire. Stay in the circle, seated like you are. Focus your mind and think of the coldest thing you can, imagine the cold becoming real. Now hold your hand out and focus everything that you just thought of towards your open palm."

As Elinca did what Yasaka-san said, something light blue appeared in her hand. It was a diamond of Ice! The air around it was freezing. There was freezing cold light blue mist coming from the bottom of it. As Elinca's face was so focused on keeping the magic flowing towards it, Yasaka-san waved her hand infront of it, making sure it was real as she couldn't believe something so beautiful could be magic. Afterwords, she touched it and made it disappear, warning Elinca not to keep pouring magic into it, as she could drain herself very fast.

As both Elinca and Konou kept doing what Yasaka-san told them for the rest of the day, they both were exhausted. As the day was over before they new it, they finished up with their last round of holding the magic and forming it. Elinca finally got the hang of her Ice magic, being able to form a small diamond of it at will every few times she tried it. While Konou was able to make her resistance to her own magic go up quite a bit.

**That night **

As they both followed Yasaka-san towards their eating quarters for dinner, they saw Odin but didn't see Ise. As they were both curious, Elinca finally decided to ask Odin.

"Odin-chan, wheres Ise-kun?" Elinca asked in a worried expression.

Odin, amused at the honorific Elinca used responed with a smile, "Ah Ise boy eh? I have him meditating to control and expand his magic. As he can only hold a little bit of it at his age, I want to get it to be a lot bigger, as his magic consumes a lot of his magic."

"So...Ise-kun is alright? Then..What about his dinner? Isn't he hungry from training all day? After we had breakfest we did our normal routine of 250 laps around Kyoto's backstreets while sprinting. I'm starving! I'm sure he would be too!" Elinca exclaimed.

"No, that's not entirely correct. The way I have him meditating, he doesn't need food or water. I told him how to get the nurishment needed to live from the energy around him. It's almost like Yasaka-san's senjutsu, as she takes in energy around her, she uses the evil energy she absorbs and turns it into consumable energy. Though it is already consumable, she makes the evil energy into good so it doesn't corrupt her." Odin said pulling his fingers through his beard.

"Do not worry my beautiful youngster, I will not let Ise boy hurt himself under my watch. I currently have one of my crow friends I know from the bible on his way here to watch him as I need to go back to Asgard for a while and make sure everything is alright. I told them I was going for a walk viewing the different girls of religion. Hohohoho!" Odin said cheerfully.

Yasaka-san had her hand on her head sighing, while Elinca was telling Odin not to corrupt her Ise-kun. Konou had the same expression as Elinca. After a while of talking to Yasaka-san about his plan and teaching schedual for Ise, he left through a magic circle. Afterwords all three of them started to eat their dinner.

Yasaka-san telling Elinca and Konou to wash up and go get changed and ready for bed after they ate. Both of them nodding in agreement, the two way to tired to say otherwise washed up and went to their room. Sleeping together since Ise-kun was still training and not able to keep them company. After checking to make sure they were both asleep, Yasaka-san went to check up on Ise.

"Ise-kun?" Yasaka-san had slowly entered the room to find him sweating profusely. As she went over to him she clad her hands in senjutsu and touched his back. Noticing he currently absorbed too much to nurish himself and couldn't release it, she used her other hand and took out all of the energy from him.

**[Sorry about that, I was using my aura to expand his magicial properties and wasn't paying attention to the energy he absorbed. Thankfully he wont need to do this again after all the training is finished, hes got no skill or potential in senjutsu.]**

"Hahaha, seems like it. Odin-dono said he had a friend coming here to watch over the training. He left just after dinner, how's Ise-kun doing on his nurishment? Can he continue meditating?"

**[Yes. Hes getting plenty of food and water from the energy he's absorbing, while hes doing that, I'm expanding his magic so he can contain more. It's only grew a bit, but we still have the rest of the year for this training. By the time he reachs the age of 10, he should be a little above middle-class devils, 4 winged angels and fallen angels. Given thats two years away. I would like him to go to school to learn about the world as well as a martial arts to build up his body even more.]**

"Yes, I will be gathering Ise-kun, Elinca and Konou all together once they reach 10 years old and konou reachs 9. I will teach them everything I know. I will also ask some of the teachers at the current college near Kyoto that are Youkai to help teach them. I will have them taught up to college level." Yasaka told Ddraig.

**[That sounds good. Your worrying about him arn't you? I don't mind if you stay and help me watch over him for a bit. Odin's friend should be arriving shortly.]**

"I'll take you up on that offer. I've already told all of my guards that a friend of Odin-dono's will be coming shortly. They agreed to show him or her to me."

A few hours later, Ise began to stop sweating and a calm magicial red aura expanded from him. He had kept that aura around him for a few seconds longer, as soon as it disappeared Ise got up and began breathing heavily before Ddraig told him what had just happened.

**[Partner! You did it! Your magical power expanded enough to handle Gravita magic flowing through your veins! And you controlled my power long enough to show it above your skin. You are growing at a good rate.]**

Yasaka-san looked pleased as she glanced at me. A few seconds later, I heard a new voice.

"Hoh? Looks like Odin is planning to make his magicical power enough to rival an ultimate class devil." The Older looking man with gold bangs was standing in the door way. "Hmm? That ring...Did you know Raigu and Kyoka?"

"What do you know about otou-san and okaa-san?!" Issei proclaimed loudly as everybody in the room felt the air get heavier around him.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san? Your their kid?!" The older looking man said loudly as his eyes were wide open.

"That ring is the Ring of Solomon. It has the ability to enslave and seal demons and devils. But God sealed that power as soon as humans obtained that ring. As soon as Kyoka, your mother, got it, she put a magic seal on it to hide the presence of whoever wears it completely."

**[No wonder Odin took a liking to that ring. By the way, Azazel, I suspose Odin called to here to train the kid in my Sacred Gear. End Elinca in actually combat so when Odin teachs her how to wield her lance, she already has experience?]**

'Azazel...where have I heard that name before?' Issei thought to himself.

"Ah Ddraig. Yes I was to watch over him the rest of this year along with the beautiful and easy on the eyes Yasaka-san. I was told to finish the training he had for the kid, then work on his sacred gear, the old geezer wants this kid to be able to activate the Boosted Gear and use my power on a whim." Azazel said with a smirk.

"As always, you say too much Azazel-dono. Please, be gentle with him, as he is only 8 years old. Same as Elinca. I will be watching over Elinca and my daughter, Konou, in their molding stages of magic. As Ise-kun can only use Gravita magic, we havn't tried Dragon magic yet, which can't be molded, Odin took him." Yasaka-san said.

"Ok." As Azazel looked towards me, "I looked forwards in training you Ise."

"Likewise...Azazel-sensei."

**2 years later, now the age of 10**

*huff*huff* "This should be the last lap around Kyoto, right?"

*huff*huff*huff* "Yeah, I think, after this is breakfest, then time with our tutors for school." *huff*huff*

As both Ise and Elinca were finishing their 500th lap around the backstreets of Kyoto, which has been lengthened by Yasaka-san showing them a route through the trees which was previously off-limits because it was too dangerous, they entered the mansion they were staying at.

"Welcome back Ise-kun! Elinca-san!" Konou, now 8 years old, greeted them both with a smile.

"We're back Konou-chan!" Elinca said with a smile while trying to catch her breath.

"Hahah, thanks for the greeting Konou, wheres old man Odin at?" As he asked, she pointed towards the meeting hall which was in the middle of the mansion.

**[Hey partner, don't forget to cancel out the weights on your body from your magic. I dare say that is a great way to train in the future. Your body right now, if we had Balance Breaker, you would be able to maintain it for a good year without any boosts!]**

As we were following Konou, I canceled the effect of the gravity on my body like Ddraig-san said. As I stopped the added weight, we finally got to the meeting room. There, I saw 12 jet-black wings unfolded from Azazel. Across from him was old man Odin, talking with a stern look on his face. With Yasaka-san sitting across from them both with scrolls and tomes next to her.

"As I said, I think its time we start training them in combat. They've both got their magic down completely, albeit, Ise needs to pratice on his control more and he has Ddraig showing him his dragon magic. He can take up to 500 boosts of Ddraigs power, he will be reaching balance breaker soon. Elinca can perfectly control of her Fire and Ice magic. She can even make spears appear made of ice. She is ready to pratice weilding the Divine Lance." Azazel argued towards Odin.

"I agree on Elinca, she should be able to control the Lance near completely. The last time I had her pull it out of the pocket dimension, it showed a calm aura. But Ise is completely different. He needs to learn somekind of martial arts. Yasaka-san will teach him to control and shape his willpower around his body, I need you, Azazel-boy, to teach him martial arts. I havn't told them this because I didn't want them to worry when training, but myself and Yasaka-san have been fending off high-level demons and creatures, a few of your fallen and some high-class devils from reaching them. Ise has been using Ddraigs power for the past 3 years and is almost a complete humoniod dragon. If he tried and with a little bit of Ddraig's help, he can most likely transform parts of his body to have hard dragon scales on it for defense and attack. But, I would still prefer him to learn martial arts to help with his fighting style." Odin argued back with a serious tone.

Before realizing that we were standing in the doorway, they had said things that worried Elinca and Ise. More devils and creatures were still coming after them? Like they need that right now.

As they listened they started to shiver. Noticing this, Yasaka-san got up and headed over to them both and hugged them, making them stop shaking. "It's alright. We are protecting you two with ease. We will continue to, until you are of age to defend yourself properly."

"Okaa-sama...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, Ise-kun just wanted to talk to Odin-sama."

Konou said with a sacred face before her mother hugged her aswell.

After Yasaka-san finished calmed the three down, she got up and made them sit at the table across the room. As she walked away she told them, she would made breakfest for everyone.

"Ah! Yasaka-san, can I make it? Okaa-sama made a cooking guidebook and put it in the things she made for me, I've been studying it little by little before I go to sleep." Ise asked with a bold face.

Smiling, Yasaka-san agreed to let him make the breakfest as she just helped reach the things he couldn't. ...After about 20 minutes or so, a heavenly smell floated through the air to the dinning room which everyone had moved to. As old man Odin and Azazel-sensei got a whiff of the smell, their mouths dropped wide open and started watering. Elinca and Konou had the same expression on their faces after smelling the great smell.

As Yasaka-san helped me bring the dishes to the table, everyone had said their respective prayers before having a taste. As everybody began to dig in, they all said it was amazing.

"I still think Okaa-samas has a better taste to it, it just tastes like I'm missing something." Ise said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Ah, that reminds me, hey youngster, Yasaka and I are having a vister today for the two kids, please don't do anything weird." Old man Odin remarked.

"As long as they don't start anything with me, I'm fine. We'll be starting their combat training today right?" Azazel replied.

"Ugh...I suspose after we eat, were going to start, I've got a few things planned for Ise before I let Yasaka-san and you take over his training. After I'm done with him, first will be Yasaka-san with his Haki training, then you with actual combat. After I've done what I wanted with him, I'll head over to Elinca, and help her learn Spear techniques and skills." Odin smirked as if praising his own plan.

"Seems like it'll be a long day Elinca." Ise said to her.

"Yeah! Ise-kun, haki is easy to grasp, I learned it over the past two years with Yasaka-san! do your best!" Elinca jestured with a thumbs up.

Konou added to our conversation, "Yes, Ise-kun will be able to learn how to bend his willpower to his will while learning martial arts from Azazel-sama! I will be learning how to control my power after you start your training with Azazel-sama!"

"Yes! I will do my best! I will become stronger!" Ise proclaimed proudly.

After breakfest Yasaka-san took Elinca and Konou to get them ready for pratice. Well, all Konou will be doing for the first part is praticing her magic, as she is still to young and immature to do the Kyuubi transformation passed down from her mother. As Yasaka-san is getting them ready, she over hears Odin telling Issei something under his breath.

"Ise-kun, you are much stronger than you think you are. Even being a human you are actually, in fact, part dragon from using Ddraigs powers so much. You can change parts of your body into a sort of, Dragon form. While the parts are turned into that of a dragon, that part of your body also drastically increases. Ddraig can inform you of exactly how much later. But, with your lost magic, Gravita, you can force the average middle class devil, 6 winged angel and fallen angel to the ground. Even without using the Boosted Gear, you are already strong. For the next 4 years, you and Elinca will go through intense training with myself, Azazel and Yasaka." Odin announced.

"Is that so...Well then...let's get started on the martial arts training!" Issei said.

**Few Months Later**

As Yasaka-san was teaching Ise how to mold his willpower to his body, old man Odin and Azazel had started to teach Elinca how to wield spears and techniques using spears. After she got the basics done, all that was left was for her to pratice them over and over again. She began combat pratice against Azazel, holding back as much of his power as he could.

"Hiiiyaaaaa!" As Elinca's spear of Ice was screaming through the air towards Azazel, she disappeared. As the spear made from Ice was about to hit Azazel, he dodged with minimal movement to the left, while impressed with the speed of the spear he realized Elinca behind him with a spear of fire and struck down on him, the fire trailing behind the spear. "Take this!" Elinca cried out as she swong the spear downwards as she tried to infuse it with her haki.

As Azazel dodged it again, he used the metal pole he held onto to gentle tap Elinca over the shoulder, while saying, "Open again."

As soon as she realized this she chanted a magical chant under her breath without letting Azazel notice her, "Ice Grave!"

As the ground around her frooze Azazel's feet, spikes of Ice were forming, then shot out at amazing speed towards Azazel, almost catching him off guard before he blocked them with the metal pole. Afterwords he only realized that he lost sight of Elinca again, before realizing she was about to impale him with another spear, this time she stopped before being blocked by Azazel's metal pole, chanting the words, "Ice Prison!"

This time, bars of solid ice encased Azazel, as he was smiling at the magic he was trapped in, he swong the metal pole against the bars. Expecting to break the bars, he looked impressed as he didn't even crack them. "Hmm...You've improved a great deal! Looks like I'll have to put some strength into breaking out of here." As he finished saying that he swong again, this time the bars broke in half, but still did not shatter, instead they just layed there. "Thats good, you've improved yet again. Now come! You're not done yet are you!?"

As he shouted for her to come at him again, the 10 year old girl yelled out, "This Ice of mine, I command thee, Become strong, Peirce through the Heavens and Rain Down Like Meteors! IMPALE THE ENEMY INFRONT OF ME!"

After she said that, the metal bars that were broken in half, started to shake and glow a feint red before changing back to a light blue. After a brief pause which didn't even seen like a minute, the bars had flown up in the sky, and began to rain down seveal hundreds of Ice spears, which had fire coming from the tips.

Azazel was astonished. As he thought of a way to dodge them he saw Elinca disappear yet again. Thinking that she would appear behind him put up his guard and prepared a counter attack while being wary of the Fiery Ice spears coming down from above. As she didn't appear behind him, but infront of him this time, swinging up to the sky, Azazel dodged back and almost lost his balance. As Elinca charged at him, the Spears all started to changed direction in midair. As he saw this scene unfold infront of him, almost like a meteor storm, he looked proud. While he was distraced by the storm of lances raining down on him, Elinca was about to strike with a haki infused lance of Ice, but then Azazel disappeared.

As if repelling the spears raining down where she stood, she picked one of them up, cracking the ground as it was pulled, she closed her eyes and began to focus.

"Quicker! Find me quicker! You could have died by now if not for the spears raining down! Find me!" Azazel shouting making his voice come from all directions, trying to confuse Elinca.

"Oh spear, Divine spear made for the battle against Milthros, Lend me your power, I command thee to answer my Oath!" Elinca shouted then a dimensional portal opened to her left. She reached in and pulled out a spear that had a bright red sash tied towards the end just under the spear point. The spear itself was decorated with jewels that were changing colors between Icy blue and Fiery red. The spear's divine radiance dimmed down then soon disappeared completely. As she grabbed hold of the spear with both hands, dropping the spear she pulled out of the ground, she then swong it, unable to control the full power of the spear, making a cresent shaped wave of air gush out.

Azazel was then seen with a spear of light he created, trying to block the cresent wave, while he noticed Elinca start chanting something. He soon realized that if she were to use Icy Prison again, he might get caught again while he was trying to repel the cresent wave.

As he finally repelled the wave, he looked Elinca, who had just finished her chant, her left arm holding the spear head down while the length of the spear could be seen raising up from behind her, as her right hand in the air had a blue aura around it, she swong it down and smacked the earth.

"ICE AGE!" As she yelled, Azazel started to see the floor between them become layered in a think layer of ice, at least a few feet thick. Before the Ice reached him he released his 12 jet black wings, and flew up in the sky, looking back at where Elinca was after casting the spell, all he saw was dust that was flying in the air, as he saw Elinca had jumped above him, she was about to swing down the Divine Spear Oloncius as Azazel quickly reacted and defended himself.

As she was desending above Azazel, she started dealing blows with her spear towards Azazel, who intern blocked them with his spear of light. On the ground Yasaka-san was about to yell out, "It's time to quit" but was stopped by the show that was unfolding. From another persons eyes, it looks as if Elinca was winning, but Azazel was blocking everything she threw at him. Before hitting the ground, Azazel chanted something under his breath and put his hand forward, slowing Elinca as he landed on the ground on her two feet, spear in hand.

"It's time to take a break you two!" Yasaka-san finally said.

*huff*huff*huff* "Azazel-sensei, *huff*huff*huff* your really strong..*huff*" Elinca said trying to catch her breath as Konou came over to her with a refeshment.

"That was amazing Elinca-san!" Konou said in amazment.

Still trying to catch her breath she relpied, "Yeah, but its still not enough...I need to become stronger!"

"Actually you prolly would have killed your average high class devil with your first few moves. That Icy Prison was amazing aswell. I had to use a good amount of strength, and even then I couldn't shatter the Ice. Then the spell after that, I am truly amazed. You have my respect for that. If I didn't put up a barrier above my head to protect my body, I would have died from them. They rained down hard and fast. When one would perice the ground, a crater was formed. Truly a terrifying attack. I am very pleased with your growth. Not to mention even at the age of 10, your body can compete with high end medium class devils and low ranking 8 winged angels and fallens. Once you get a few years older, you'll be able to defend yourself against almost anybody other than Gods and Leader class enemys!" Azazel preached about the growth of Elinca like she was his own daughter.

As the three talk about Elinca's growth, off in the distance loud sounds could be heard along with colors that arnt suspose to be seen in the sky. As Elinca looked over that way she thought to herself, "I'm still too weak to become his knight..."

**Back over to Ise at he current time**

"Is that all you got, Boy? You wont be able to protect Elinca, let alone Gabriel-san with that kind of weak attack! COME AT ME AGAIN!" Odin yelled as he twirled Gungnir around.

"Damm You OLD MANNN!" Issei flew at him in rage!

*Thwack* "Remember what I told you boy! Fight with an empty mind! Don't let your opponent control the flow! Clear your mind!"

As Issei's rage dissipated, Odin could feel the aura of a dragon swirling around him. Looking impressed at the growth of the boy, he showed a mischeivous smile. Odin now looking like he did in his younger days thanks to the dimension he and Azazel created to train in. Odin used his magic to make himself young again for a limited time to phsyical train the boy.

"How's this old man!?" Issei lifted his right hand making it point directly at Odin. "Gravity Well!"

The air around Odin changed drasticlly making him come down to earth slowly but surely. 'Strong but not strong enough, boy.' Odin thought to himself as he stared at Issei with proud eyes. Then Issei suddenly disappeared from his sight, as Odin almost instantly tracked him down, turning around to find Ise had jumped in the air!

Noticing that Ise's arms had turned red with scales on them, he also noticed that he was using haki to cover them in a redish blue aura. Knowing full well that if he took the attack of Ise, who was using both his Dragonification plus his willpower, even himself, a God, would take at least a little bit of damage.

As Ise began to swing his arm forward, realizing that he was slowed from Ise's gravita, he had no choice but to take the punch. As he recived the blow, he was flung back towards the ground but landed on his feet, making a smalled crater in the ground.

"There you go! That's what you call an attack! Now! Come!" Odin yelled cheerfully.

"I'm not done yet old man! Take this!" Issei raised his left hand and pointed a single finger towards Odin. Infront of his finger, a deep red orb was forming. Issei then yelled, "Dragon Shot!"

As the orb imploded on itself, what appeared before his finger was a massive beam of deep dark red aura flying towards Odin. As Odin smiled, he tapped his spear lightly on the ground making the beam fly straight up before exploding and making the sky shine in different colors.

Relishing this moment to take in what he was capable of, Issei looked up in amazement. Odin took this chance to rush Issei and knock him down.

"You just Died. Fool. NEVER take your eyes off the enemy. EVER." Odin scolded the young boy, but immediately praised him, "But, that was a good attack. If it were a high-class devil or high teir angel, they would have vaporized easily. Now, Come at me with your fists. Show me what Azazel has taught you! Come!" Odin Shouted proudfully.

As Issei got up, he released the dragonification but kept his haki applied, its color going back to a lighter shade of red, before gripping his hands and making it clear. Odin thought to himself, "Hmm..he kept his willpower applied, but it isn't showing any color. This should be interesting boy."

As Issei began to release pressure from his body, he chanted a small chant to make Odin feel heavy. "Giant's Weight!" He yelled as he finished the chant and started to dash only to disappear and reappear infront of Odin swinging a fist down, Odin parried with Gungnir, as the fist was parried, the sheer force of air that it blew made a hole appear in the ground.

"Amazing! Without even tapping into your Sacred Gears, Ddraigs, power! More! Show me how much you've grown!"

**[BOOST!]**

"Hoh? You can use your sacred gear without summoning it? That is a major achievement. But still not enough!" Odin retorted as he went a slight offensive.

Swinging Gungnir, hitting Issei with its blunt side, carefully holding back 97% of his power, making Issei buckle from the hit, but he still didn't go down.

**[BOOST!]**

Ddraig's voice was heard again. Issei regained his balance, and charged towards Odin, this time he used his Dragonification on his leg, applying haki, and swiftly kicking at Odin's side. Odin smiling, blocked the kick with Gungnir, causing the force of the kick to destroy the landscape behind him. Then Issei began throwing punch after punch and kick after kick towards Odin who managed to block everything with either Gungnir or his arms.

**[BOOST!]**

Another Boost was heard. As Issei jumped back, he applied the same chant used earlier then yelled, "Giant's Weight!" Looing at Odin who flinched heavily but was stil standing, Issei jumped at him. As Odin readied himself to block, Issei disappeared, reappearing next to Odin's left side, the gravity slowing Odin down enough for Issei to get a hit in. As issei punched towards Odin's left side, the punch connected, but not where he wanted it to be, he hit Odins shoulder.

As Issei looked at Odin who was smiling mischeviously, another **[BOOST!] **was heard, causing Issei to jump back. During which Odin chanted something to make the air around him return to normal. Looking shocked, Issei started to chant something under his breath.

After a few seconds, "I am King. I will reach my destination and dream. MY GRAVITY IS THE POINT OF ALL BEINGS!" Issei yelled out towards Odin. Odin feeling pulled in towards Issei as if a moth to a burning fire.

As Odin comes towards Issei, **[BOOST!] **has been heard 6 more times. Issei powered up his left hand as he pointed it towards Odin. "Dodge this old man!, 'DRAGON SHOT'!" Issei shouted at the top of his loungs.

"Hoho!? Finally an amazing attack! This old geezer will take it!" As the beam was heading towards Odin who was being pulled towards Issei, Odin stuck his hand out infront of him. Chanting something while it was raising, took the beam that was ten times the size of the first one.

After a few moments the dust finally cleared. Odin appears unharmed, while Issei looked tired.

**[RESET!]**

Ddraig's voice was heard from Issei's hand.

**[You know Issei, if you would have summoned the gauntlet, you would have been doing more damage. You might even have been able to leave a scratch on the old man! Hahahaha!]**

"Still...I should have been able to do better than that. It's still not enough to protect Okaa-sama!" Issei protested with a tired look on his face.

'Just a little more. Just a little more and he'll reach Balance Breaker. Isn't that right Ddraig?' Odin asked Ddraig mentally.

_**[That's correct Odin. All he needs is a little push, something that will change his life. Something important to him, something with a huge impact. That is what it will take for him to reach Balance Breaker!]**_

"Hey boy! You think you can protect Elinca or Gabriel-san with that weak force you call power? Maybe I should go kill Gabriel-san right now! Even Elinca while I'm at it. At least then I would have more free time!" Odin boldy yelled aloud as he summed up 70% of his power to prepare himself for a fierce attack.

The look in Issei's eyes changed from brown to deep red. As he got up, he was shaking violently. Odin felt the aura around him change, under Issei's feet the ground was trying to move away from him it seemed as a creater was beginning to form. The air around him gradually became heavier, the energy he was realeasing was that of a pure dragon, it was full of anger...It was all directed at one person, but everyone within the dimension Odin and Azazel created could feel it.

**Same time over at Elinca, Azazel, Yasaka-san and Konou**

As Azazel started to feel the aura of a dragon he started to shiver. The same could be said for Yasaka-san who was holding Elinca and Konou.

"Ah, looks like Odin acutally said it. Well I better go help him." Azazel said getting up and stretching.

"You can head over there, but pleace bring Elinca as well. She needs to see this." Yasaka-san told Azazel.

"Are you sure it's alright? I would feel better if she were over here, but if you insist."

"Eh? I'm g-going over to where this a-aura is?" Elinca stutered.

"Don't worry, Ise-kun will not hurt you. Trust in him!" Yasaka-san said while patting Konou's head telling her the same thing.

Blushing Elinca asked Azazel, "Azazel-sensei, please take me with you!"

"Alright!" Azazel replied smiling.

**Back at Ise and Odin**

"I...I...I WONT LET YOU TOUCH EITHER OF THEMMMMM!"

As he finished shouting, he was being wrapped in the red aura that was oozing out of him. His gauntlet summed itself and began to give off even more aura. As the aura wrapped around him fully, it condensed forming armor all around Issei's body.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

As the jewels on the armor began to glow, the armor shone bright red, with spikes at the knees and shoulders. A thin tail grew out from his back, along with two dragon wings that were covered in red glow.

As if flexing his new armor, he created an even bigger crater in the ground. As he landed he heard Ddraig talking.

**[Hahaha! You did it! You achieved Balance Breaker! And you can already stay in this form for a good few months to a year depending on how many boosts you use. You also don't have a restriction on it, meaning you can summon it and use it whenever you want instantly. It all starts from here partner!]**

"Here I come Old Man!" As if kicking the earth, Issei lunged towards Odin at blindingly fast speeds. Odin himself, holding back now only 30% of his power, was suprised. As he assumed a position to take the attack head on, Issei was about to land a punch but disappeared leaving an after image, which then threw the punch, which Odin ignored knowing it was a fake, taking a second to find Issei, only to be forced to block another punch, a real one this time, forcing him back and blowing the trees behind him away.

Odin had an expression of joy on his face, "Come Ise! Show me the power to protect your Gabriel-san! Show me your determination to protect Elinca! Come! SHOW ME!"

"I will show you! I will show you the power of the person you threatened!"

**[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

As Issei felt power coming to him, he disappeared and reappeared infront of Odin throwing a punch at him. Odin blocked with Gungnir, then returned with a punch of his own aimed for his abdomen which was caught by both of Issei's hands. As he caught the punch, he noticed that his gauntlets were destroyed. Suprised, but quickly regenerated by Ddraig, Issei attempted to kick Odin in his gut, to which Odin narrowly dodged. Backing away, Issei then pointed his left hand towards Odin, creating an orb, crimson in color now, before imploding on itself and sending a giant beam towards Odin.

This time Odin, decided not to take it and instead charge Issei around it. Expecting this Issei, retaliated with a punch towards Odin's face only for it to be an afterimage. Realizing that he lost sight of Odin, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down, and saw Odin had punched his chest. Issei who was blacking out, released his armor and started to fall.

Odin, who was smiling, caught the young boy, and started to desend. Noticing Azazel and Elinca off in the distance watching, he signaled for them to come over. As Elinca and Azazel were approaching the two, she noticed Ise lieing down and ran towards him.

"Ise-kun! Ise-kun! Wake up! Ise-kun!" Elinca started to cry while banging his chest.

As she was crying, Odin and Azazel both noticed a tear in the dimension they were in. Inside the tear, Gabriel appeared. Looking towards both Azazel and Odin, Gabriel ushered for them both to silent for a moment as she walked up behind the crying Elinca and passed out Ise.

"There there Elinca my dear. I will make sure Ise is alright. So please, stop crying, ok? Mommy's here for you." Gabriel said in a calming tone while brushing the back of Elinca's hair with her hand.

Hearing Gabriel behind her, Elinca quickly turned around and shouted, "Okaa-sama!"

"Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!" Elinca burying her head in Gabriel's chest hugging as tightly as she could.

"Shhhhh Shhhhhh. It's ok now Elinca. I'm here, I will make sure Ise is alright." Hearing what her mother said she finally calmed down.

"Now Odin, don't you think you went a little to rough for Ise-kun? Even if he does have the power of a top ultimate devil and an archangel. Hes still only 10 years old! You could have killed him!" Gabriel scolded Odin.

"Hohohoho! He won't die from something like that Gabriel-san! Now don't show me an angry face, you get wrinkles like me on your forhead! Hohohohoho!" Odin canceled the magic and made himself his normal age again.

A vein appearing on her forhead, Azazel walked up to her.

"Oh my. If it isn't Gabriel-san! How have you been!" Azazel spoke in a calm tone.

"Save it for later Azazel-kun. First get us out of this dimension, so I can take my Ise to rest."

Odin smiled while Azazel smirked.

"Alright. I need a rest anyway."

**Later that night.**

"I came here to say that both Ise and Elinca only have 6 more years they can stay to train. Odin-sama, Asgard is starting to have problems, at most, you'll only be able to stay for another year at best. Azazel-kun, I don't want you corrupting my Ise! Yasaka-san, you have to start focusing on Konou soon." Gabriel said with a serious face.

"We all know that that is not the reason you want them to be ready in 6 years Gabriel-san." Azazel said with a serious tone.

"They have begun to move huh? The Holy Spear, it is a dreadful Longinus." Odin replied.

"I need to start training the younger Youkai around Kyoto incase anyone from their orginazation appears and starts trouble." Yasaka added.

"Yes. The Khaos brigade has started to move, collection heros, magicians, and even old dead dragons. That's why, I need those two to be able to defend themselves as best as possible and as fast as possible." Gabriel said.

"It's ok, they have everything that need now. Ise-kun can control his lost magic, has knowledge of his dragon magic, hell his dragon magic managed to scratch my hand! And thats no easy feat!" Odin proclaimed loudly.

"Shhh Odin-dono, Gabriel-san and I just put the kids to sleep. I would prefer not to wake them up after their spar with you and Azazel today."

"Ah yeah, Elinca has come a very long way. She even managed to make me create a spear of light to defend my self. I had to get serious a few times. But I never imagined she had almost full control of the spear. It's scary at what she'll become in the future. Although I can say the same for Ise. His balance breaker can change the outcome of battle. I would have to say, that both of them, are at the level of a high-class devil or 8 winged angels and fallen angels." Azazel said proudly.

"Yes, I thank you three for that. I really do. I can't wait to see them in the future. I hope they will follow their dream and their own paths."

"Yes, they will become something in the future. I can't wait to see what those kids become! Hohohoh!" Odin laughed brushing his hands through his grey beard.

"Yes, then shall we call it a night then?" Gabriel said as she got up to leave.

"Yes. I'll check on the kids one last time." Yasaka replied.

"Ah, Gabriel-san, the ring that he was wearing, it supresses his aura completely. I'm amazed. I was really suprised at that." Odin remarked.

"Yes. His mother crafted the spell for it."

"She must have been some thing no less the amazing. Even my left eye couldn't detect the type of magic used."

"Yes. She was an amazing little sister." Gabriel said while smiling.

"Alright. I have to go back to the Grigori for the next few years, I won't be able to check on them and make sure their progressing good." Azazel said looking distant.

"It's ok Azazel-boy, I've already wrote down everything you wanted to tell them and handed the paper to Yasaka-san."

"Thanks Odin-dono. Goodbye, see you sometime in the near future!" Azazel said as he was leaving.

"I've left everything I want to teach them here aswell. Yasaka-san will watch over their training now. I've got to stay in Asgard and make sure everyone is prepared for the Holy Spear."

"Yes. Odin-sama, thank you for everything. Take care!" Gabriel waved goodbye as Odin left.

As Gabriel went to check on the kids after Yasaka-san, she went into Issei's room. As she stood by his bed she held his left hand, looking at his chest that filled out and the scar that was still there from the Jourmungand.

Waking up from the warmth, "Okaa-sama?"

Gabriel smiled, "Shhhh. Go back to sleep my little Ise. Your mom is proud of you, so is your father. ...So am I." She said as she kissed his forhead tucking him back under the sheets.

"O-okaa-sama...I..love you..Okaa-sama..." Issei said as he dozed back off to sleep.

Walking out of the room Gabriel walked into Yasaka, who was smiling at her.

"Have you said your goodbyes?"

"Yes, I have."

"You don't have to worry, I'll make sure they grow up to be respectable people. I promise you."

"Yes, I know Yasaka-san. And thank you for taking care of them."

"You don't have to thank me Gabriel-san. I know you would have done the same for me, if I was in their shoes."

Smiling, Gabriel left and disappeared into the heavens.

"Now. To watch over these two young people as they lead this generation to prosper." Yasaka said as she yawned and went to sleep herself.

**6 years later...**

"Ise-kun! Hurry up! We'll be late if you don't!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold on a second Elinca!"

"Hehehe, Ise-kun your slow! Hurry up!"

"Elinca your just too fast!"

"Well be late for our first day of high school if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm coming already!"

As Ise walks out the door, he looks at the beautiful black haired beauty standing in front of him calling his name telling him to hurry up. As if looking at a goddess, he starts blushing.

"H-Hurry up Elinca! We'll be late otherwise!"

"Hoho!? Who was telling who to hurry up now!"

As they were coming up to the gates of their new school that they would be attending as second years. They both felt the presence of many devils. With the ring on Issei got from his Okaa-sama, and Elinca's ring she also got from her Okaa-sama their presence's where hidden completely.

"As long as they don't attack us, don't do anything ok?" Issei told Elinca with a stern tone.

"Yes, I don't want to cause this beautiful town any harm." Elinca said.

"For now, I'll just give them a little greeting."

"Be careful! Last time you gave someone a little greeting, you made the ground shake causing an earthquake, remember? It made Yasaka-san angry at us!" Elinca said with a cute angry expression.

"Yeah Yeah. I'll be carefull this time! All I plan on doing is taking my ring off anyway, then putting it back on."

As Ise took his ring off, two devils, looked up with huge eyes. As one got up and looked out the school window, she saw two new people walking, but she couldn't feel any aura from them.

"Ah, you put it back on so fast! I couldn't react to it."

"Look, there's one looking at us from that window."

"Don't worry I put the ring back on before she even got up."

"Now, lets try to enjoy our new school life!"

"Yes!"

* * *

As I finished this chapter, I already have plans for Raiser and his peerage. I have plans up until the Training in the under world. I will really have to think on it. Anyway, here is the second chapter of my Story! Hope you liked it. Expect the 3rd chapter in the next few days to a week as I'm still trying to find a way to introduce Rias and Sona in a cool/interesting way. The story will follow the light novel but the battles and the lead ups will be totally different. Expect some awesome changes! See ya next time then


	3. Meeting the devils

"Hello, My name is Hyoudou Issei. I'm from Kyoto and am new to this place. Please treat me kindly!" Girls could be heard saying his looked quite muscular, while guys were all debating wheather or not he could be a friend.

"Hello~! My name is Elinca du Lac. I'm also from Kyoto and am new to this place. Currently I'm living with Ise-kun!" Again the girls could be heard talking while the guys were sending jealous glares towards Ise.

"Ok, thanks for the introductions, now please head towards any open seat in the room." The teacher finished while starting the lesson for today.

After the bell rang for class to be over, both Elinca and I were bombarded with questions ranging from, "Kyaa! Do you two sleep together!?" to "'Hey hey hey! What do you think your doing living under the roof with such a beauty!?"

After answering most of the questions, Elinca took my hand and we headed out of the room towards the rooftop. Once we got to the rooftop, we made sure we weren't followed by any of the guys or girls still wanting to ask us questions, and started to eat the bentos that I had made for us.

"Mmmmhmm, Ise-kun has gotten a lot better at cooking! Yasaka-san must have helped you with it!" Elinca said while happily scarfing down her bento.

"Haha, yeah, she gave me pointers ever since I made breakfest for all of us when old man Odin was with us still. By the way, do you feel that presence?"

"Yeah, but, you told me not to do anything unless attacked."

"That was during school, the presence I'm talking about is the one towards those building ruins. I feel a disgusting aura coming from it. I remember Gabriel-sama telling us she used to live in this part of Japan and told us to take care of her memories of this town."

Elinca replied, "Yeah, okaa-sama even let us use her house...Wait a minute, since when have you started to refer to her as Gabriel-san? She said it was ok you to call her okaa-san."

"Yeah...It's just...ever since that night after our first week of combat training with Odin and Azazel, I don't know, it's like somewhere in my heart...I just don't want to, ok." Ise said forcing a smile.

"Well...ok. What do you want to do about this presence, you think it is a stray devil? I remember Yasaka-san telling us about them. Should we go now?"

Ise, finishing his bento, replied, "No. Let's wait for a little bit afterschool. If it's presence is still here once we get home, then that means that the two devil princess' that are attending this school havn't sensed it. If that happens, then either you or I will go eliminate it. We will protect the town that Gabriel-sama used to live in, the town she entrusted us to protect."

**Back a few months before moving to their current town **

"Ok, Elinca-chan, Ise-kun. Gabriel-sama has sent me the location of the school you will be attending and where it's located. She provided you with her old house she uses when she comes down from her place in Heaven."

Yasaka-san handed Ise and Elinca the directions and a letter.

As they opened the letter they heard Gabriel's voice. The voice than began reading the letter out loud.

"Dear Elinca and Ise-kun, I know both of you grew up to be respectable young adults. Elinca, you've become so beautiful, your body has filled out nicely~. (Ise-kun blushing at hearing that, Elinca blushing as well) Ise-kun, you too, you've become so handsome and your chest has filled out nicely. I still wish I was able to block the acid from the Jourmungand so that you wouldn't get that scar you have on your left side... Now, both of you, I really am proud of you! I am giving you the house I use when I come down from Heaven. It's near Kouh Academy, the high school you will be attending aswell. Also, there are two devil princess' there, please don't start a fight with them. Even though you dwarf their powers considerably, I don't want my home town to get destroyed. I am entrusting the town to you two. Elinca, please keep Ise-kun in check~ Ise-kun, you know about how people become Knights, don't you? Well if you don't I'll tell you. The Knight's to be have to share a bond with their future kings. If their female, it's a deep kiss, revealing the true thoughts of the king to the Knight, once it's over, the kings crest or emblem appears on the females body.~(Elinca's face was deep red as she heard this voice) If the Knight is a male, The king or lord bestows a test to him, should he complete it, the Knight gains the kings absolute trust and and emblem is formed on his right arm. Now, I leave the protection of the city of Kouh, to you two. Farewell, I love you both, and know that I am always watching you."

**Back to current time**

"Yes! Hopefully the devils will destroy the stray. I don't want to kill unless I absolutly have to." Elinca said with a sad expression.

"Neither do I." Ise replied then remembered what Odin had told him through his Sacred Gear.

'Ise-boy, Ddraig, the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, is with the fallen angels. Azazel trained you, Ise-kun, knowing that he two of you would fight. Azazel told me that Shemhaza, found the Vanishing Dragon in a young half devil, Vali Lucifer, who is a desendent of the old Maous. He has high stamina and magic powers. I can already feel that he has reached balance breaker and is trying to control Albions true strength. If he does, I'm afraid he will be able to match you in strength. But you would have to use everything you have. Balance Breaker, Gravita, Dragonification and your willpower. Combine everything and defend your self like when you managed to give me a good punch! Azazel doesn't know your true strength because of the Ring you got from your mother. Just remember, don't lose control and don't let the opponent control the flow of battle! You were trained by Odin! King of the Norse Gods and Asgard! First Pupil of the Youkai's Leader which has strength to push back a God! Yasaka-san, the Kyuubi! Be proud and vigilant.'

"-un! Is-...! ISE-KUN!" Elinca was screaming his name trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What do you need Elinca?"

"It's time for lunch to end! We have 1 more class before schools over! Come on already hurry up and finish your lunch!"

Ise smiled, "Yes, let's get through the first day." As he proceeded to finish the bento he made this morning.

**End of the School day**

*Ding*Ding*Ding*

The last bell of the day rang signaling everybody to pack up and head home or to their clubs. On the back row, Elinca was sitting between two devils. She heard most of the girls call one of them 'Prince' and fawning over him. The other one was called Saji, he had short blonde hair and grey eyes. As Elinca got up, the prince looked at her and got up and left the classroom.

Coming into her class, "Elinca, you ready?" Ise asked with a smile.

"Ah, just a second!" Elinca was saying bye to all the girls she made friends with as they were mumbling to her, "Hey, Elinca, your boyfriends here to pick you up!"

Blushing Elinca rushed to Ise, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. While most of the girls screamed 'kyaaa' towards Ise. As they were leaving the schoolgrounds, Elinca still held onto his hand, looking up to notice Ise was blushing.

"Ise-kun, your blushing. Hehehe do I make you that happy when holding your hand?"

Ise replied with suprised voice, "N-no, I-I have to make sure no creeps come at you with evil intentions." With both of them blushing, they headed home.

**Around 8 P.M.**

'I'm Still feeling the presence of the stray devil this late?' Issei thought calmly to himself. Mybe the two Devil princess' were trying to lure us out by leaving the stray alone for a limited amount of time.

"I'm guessing the two princess' are trying to find out who or what that power was when we greeted them the other day." Ise said calmly to Elinca who was sitting across the table finishing up her homework.

"Probably. But I'm guessing if we leave the stray alone long enough, one of them will take care of it. If they are going to school here, I doubt they would let a stray come in and kill people." Elinca said putting her pencils and papers away. "So Ise-kun, what do you want to do?"

"I'll wait another 10 minutes. If I don't feel the presence disappear by then, I will take action."

As Ise did not like devils, as they tried to kidnap him and ended up killing his parents. He's grown more tolerant of them these last two years, as he has enough strength to fight back and defend himself. But he still doesn't like them.

After 9 minutes had passed, he felt a surge of aura from the stray far away. He figured it just finished eating a few humans. "Well, I'm going. I've got to protect the town Gabriel-san entrusted to us. It'll be enough with just me, you can take a shower and relax, I'll be back soon to make some dinner." Ise said as he headed towards the door with a fearsome smile.

"Ok Darling~ Be safe and come back soon" Elinca replied in a teasing tone.

"Yes." Is all Elinca heard as Ise walked out the door. But she could picture the face he had after she said that, it had to have been a new shade of red.

After a while of walking through the city, Ise still tracking the aura of the stray devil, he began to notice someones presence behind him, as if following and observing him. He didn't feel any hostility and just keep walking towards the stray devil.

'Ddraig-san, the three layer seal is still up on the Boosted gear right?' Ise mentally asked Ddraig.

**[Yes partner, I'm not letting you use your gear unless you meet the white one, or I deem it nesessary for your survival.]**

'Yeah, Thanks. If I use your gear, then I would end up doing a lot of damage to this town. I wonder if I should act like a normal human when I reach the stray devil. You think that would lure out the devils that are just now, heading towards it?'

**[Not a bad idea. Only one of the devils are moving with his or her own group. Seems like they are finally heading towards the stray with a purpose. At this rate you'll get there before them. Trying to act like a normal human, let them save you.]**

'Hahaha! Not a bad idea. But If I do get hurt, even a little bit, Elinca will worry, we don't want that now do we? I'll try my best at acting. But it seems the one behind me has summoned one of the two princesses'

**[Hmm. Well that will make things easier for us actually. Head past where the stray devil is. I want to watch them, we will greet them tomorrow. Alright partner?]**

'Sounds like a plan Ddraig-san' Issei smirked as he thought.

**[Partner, how many times have I said that you don't need to talk with honorifics towards me. Ddraig or partner is fine with me.]**

'Now now, don't be like that Ddraig-san, you've helped me grow-up. Plus your an Heavenly Dragon. Your strength demands respect.'

**[Suit yourself, partner.] **Issei could sense a smile on Ddraig's face**.**

'Alright, I'm about to go past where ther stray is, I'll keep heading towards the pond in the middle of the park over there.'

As Ise walked past the entrance to the building that the stray was in, the two devils that were following him, stopped at the entrance but kept looking at him. They were two 3rd years at the school Ise was going to.

"Akeno, are you sure about that boy? I don't feel any aura from him..."

"Yes Rias, I can feel something inside him. Other than him being very cute and handsome, there is definitely some kind of sacred gear inside him." The girl with long black hair and a beautiful face replied.

The Crimson haired beauty just shook her head, "I guess I'll take your word for it. I'll look up his background tomorrow, for now lets kill this stray. It'll just be you and me, Konoko and Yuuto are both doing their devil's job right now. Let's begain, be careful."

"Yes Rias."

'Ok, they've gone in, I knew they looked familiar! There both my sempais that were looking at me and Elinca while we were heading towards the roof. To think two girls so beautiful could be devils.'

**[Partner, the one with the black hair, I sense fallen angel in her.]**

'Noted Ddraig-san. Ok, let's begin our watch of their powers.'

As Ise chanted a spell under his breath, he started to float up in the air. As he reached a height he deemed acceptable, he started walking through the air. "Ahhh, Gravita is amazing at times, hahahahaha!"

**[Really? Such a waste of magic, you could have just walked towards them and hid behind a wall. They can't sense your presence because of the ring you have on. And even if they could, you can hold your presence and aura back really well.]**

As Ddraig and Ise were talking back and forth, Rias and Akeno started a fierce battle between themselves and the stray devil.

"Hissssssss. Your innards should tasssssste wonderful, little girl..."

"Like I'd let you, just try and touch my masters body!" Akeno retaliated with a strong yellow magic circle appearing from her hands.

In an instant, the stray devil was being bathed in lightning. After a few moments, the lightning stopped and the smoke cleared.

"Did I get her?" Akeno asked with a serious face.

"Not even clossssse, little girl!" The Stray retorted with a bold tone.

"Akeno! Look out!" Rias screamed.

Out of the shadows, a spider like arm smacked Akeno in the side, blowing her towards the wall. As she hit the wall and fell to the ground, she passed out. The forse she was hit with added with the force of hitting the wall was enough to make her go unconscious. Rias noticed this and started to make massive magic circles out of her rage. Blindingly, creating many more crimson colored circles out of rage of having her servant hurt, she began to release them all towards the stray devil.

As the stray devil prepared a defensive magic circle, "This all you can muster little girl? Your no different from the master I killed earlier! Weak! Too Weak!"

Noticing that if she missed or it got blocked and deviated from the stray devil her magic would cause chaos to the nearby buildings and wildlife. Issei muttered the words 'Kneel' as he lifted his right hand slightly.

As the crimson magic reached the stray devil, the gravity around the devil increased so much that she was forced to the ground canceling out her defensive magic. As the Crimson magic reached the stray devil, it was erased completely. The stray devil was no more, all that was left was a Queen chess piece that had mutated into what one can only call deformed.

Noticing outside help, Rias began looking around, before realizing that Akeno was unconscious still.

"Akeno! Akeno! Wake up!" Rias hugging Akeno as she was shaking her to wake her up.

"Ugh...Rias? What happened?" Akeno asked as she held her head.

"The stray was a Queen that took a mutation piece. It's no wonder she was able to catch you off guard."

"Haha, guess that means I just have to practice more." Akeno laughed it off, trying not to worry her friend. As she glanced up in the air, she noticed the spiky brown haired boy. As she smiled at him, she fell asleep.

"Ok, lets get you home so I can heal you." Rias said summoning a magic circle below both of them before disappearing inside it.

"What do you think Ddraig? How was the density of her magic?"

**[It was very powerful. She is definitely a high class devil. I think her friend saw you before she passed out. Tomorrow should be fun, expect to be approached by her.]**

"Yeah, I suppose I should prepare myself. I need to head home and make dinner for myself and Elinca. ...I wonder how she will take it, that Akeno-sempai might approach me. hahaha"

**[Only if you knew partner.]**

**Tomorrow during lunch break at school - Rooftop**

"I made it differently today, but it should still taste the same." Ise told Elinca as he handed her a bento.

"Mmmmmmh! Smells heavenly! Can't wait to try it!" Elinca said with her mouth drooling.

"Mmmmhmmm, it tastes just perfect! I wonder if it will even taste better with a little bit more salt?"

"No! It's perfect as it is! I wonder what you'll make me for dinner tonigt~" She said in a sly tone.

As Ise was about to reply, we heard the rooftop door open up, both of us looking to see who it was. It was a beautiful girl with long sleek black hair. Her eyes were violet eyes enhancing her beauty.

As Elinca noticed Ise staring at her as she was walking over to them, she started pinching his cheeks. "Owowowowowow, it hurts, Elinca!"

"Hello there, My name is Akeno Himejima. I would like to invite both of you to our club. The Occult Research Club. Please come to this building after school. ...And thank you Ise-kun." Akeno said while blushing slightly.

"What is the meaning of this Ise-kun! What did you do!?" Elinca asked furiously.

"I don't know what shes talking about, honest! This is my first time meeting her!" Ise replied.

Giggling, Akeno interrupted the two, "I hope to see you both there after school."

"Umm..I have something to take care of right after school, it won't take long so I'll be there after I'm finished with what I'm doing." Ise replied.

"Elinca, in that case, I guess I'll be heading there alone until Ise-kun gets there." Elinca replied with a serious expression.

"Yes, I will tell Buchou. I will see you then Elinca-san" Akeno replied smiling.

**That day after school**

"Ise-kun, I'll head towards the club room. Please hurry up!" Elinca sternly told Ise.

"Yes, I'll do my best to make this fast." Ise replied to her before coming close to her and whispering, "Please don't attack, if you feel any hostility or if they try to test you on anything, yell my name out as loud as you can, I'll come to you."

Blushing Elinca nodded her head and quickly walked away.

"Why was she blushing, I just told her to call me if they try to attack her, wonder if shes sick or something." Ise asked loudly.

**[Still haven't figured it out have you? Well, it's alright. Your still young! Hahahaha!]**

'Eh? What's so funny Ddraig-san?' Ise thinking to Ddraig.

**[Hahaha! Nothing my boy, nothing.]**

**Elinca POV**

"Hmm, this should be the place..." Elinca said to herself as she started knocking the door.

'I feel 4 devils inside. I sure hope they haven't found out about me and Ise.' She thought to herself.

Opening the door while she was in mid thought was the blonde prince of the school. He smiled at Elinca and invited her inside. "Ah! Your here! Please come inside and have a seat."

"Ah, thank you." Elinca said with her guard up.

All over the room were weird papers, scrolls and tomes. In the middle of the room was a table, wit a couch on either side and a desk at the opposite end then the door.

There was a small figure on the couch. She has white hair and hazel colored eyes. Once she say Elinca, she got up bowed and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Koneko Toujou, first year."

"Yes, how do you do Toujou-san, I'm Elinca du Lac, a second year."

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, also a second year, nice to meet you du... Elinca-san."

"Ni-nice to meet you too. So, ...what were me an Ise-kun invited here today for?" Elinca asked with a big question mark over her head.

As Yuuto headed to the couch to sit down next to Koneko, Akeno came from another room holding a tea set. "First, would you like some tea? I can say it's the best you'll taste here in Japan." Akeno proclaimed with a smile.

While pouring the tea for everybody, Elinca heard another voice.

"Elinca-san, I noticed that both you and Hyoudou Issei have a little bit of power inside you. Who are you and Ise-kun?" The person in the chair behind the desk asked.

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Rias Gremory, I am a high class devil. and the master of the people in this room."

"Umm...May I wait till Ise-kun comes?" Elinca asked.

"That's fine. Why don't you have some tea and tell us about your hobbies and what Kyoto life was like?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Elinca agreed with a smile across her face.

**10 minutes later **

*knock knock*

"It's Issei Hyoudou. I got an invitation from Akeno-sempai."

"Ah. He's here, let him in please Yuuto."

"Yes Buchou." Yuuto got up and headed towards the door and opened it. "Please come in Hyoudou-kun."

"Ah...Thank you."

"Hello there, Hyoudou Issei-kun, My name is Rias Gremory."

"Pleased to meet you Gremory-sempai and everyone. My name is Hyoudou Issei. You may call me Ise if you like."

After that, everyone got up and introduced themselves to Ise and Elinca again. After the introductions, Rias asked Ise and Elinca what they were and why they are here. Finally. After a long explanation, Ise and Elinca finished telling the group.

"So...both your parents were killed by devils...I'm sorry to hear that. Not all devils are bad people. Most of the devils that come to the human world look for those with power. But from the looks of it, neither of you have that much more power then my servants. I'm surprised you escaped the Jourmungand like you did."

"Ara ara, Ise-kun, I can heal your wounds for you if you'd like." Akeno announced, much to Elinca's dislike.

"Well, both me and Elinca were lucky. We were trained in martial arts. I learned to use my Sacred Gear, and Elinca learned her magic." Ise replied. Elinca trying to change the subject, "Ise-kun is also a very good chef! I love the bentos he makes." Elinca said while her mouth watering.

"You two seem pretty close. I know you trained together, but this kind of closeness is not often seen." Yuuto said astonished.

"Well..." Ise was looking for words to say.

"Hehe~ Ise-kun is my boyfriend!" Elinca proclaimed as she made Ise blush like mad.

*Ring Ring Ring*

All the devils phones rang at the same time and looked towards Rias. "It's another stray devil. This time it won't be just me and Akeno."

As they were getting ready to head out by magic circle Akeno stopped next to me and asked, "Do you want to come? You can see how we devils fight.~" She said in a wryly voice.

"It's fine, I don't mind you watching." Rias added, " Why don't you both come with us if not for a way to pass time."

"I guess that's ok." Ise and Elinca both replied.

As they joined in the portal the group of devils was standing in, they soon teleported to an abandoned shrine. Being shocked that it was a rundown shrine, even more so that there was the smell of blood staining the air to which Koneko complained, "This air reeks of blood, buchou."

"Stray Devil Tropes, come out where your hiding. I will dispose of you as ordered by the Duke of the Gremory." Rias yelled.

Coming from the back of the shrine, was a bone chilling voice. It sounded cold, dark and dead. Chills were running through Elinca, as she shivered a little by the voice. 'I don't know why she still gets scared, she has the power to eliminate everyone here with the exception of me hundreds of times over.' Issei thought to himself before Ddraig answered.

**[Partner, just put your arm around her. Comfort her, shes still new to this. Her only opponents have been you, Yasaka, and Azazel. This is a first, even if she's stronger, its still pretty scary.]**

As Ise replied mentally, 'I suppose, I need to get her to be brave to find herself a king or lord.' Ise then grabbed her hand to suppress the shaking which eventually stopped. "Thanks Ise-kun." Elinca replied.

Rias and Akeno noticed this out of the corner of their eyes, Rias smiled whiled Akeno felt a little jealous.

"So, the Duke Gremory finally wants to dispose of me eh? Well good luck, I was a Knight! You won't be able to kill me that easily!" As the stray devil stated and tried to charge Rias, Yuuto stepped in front of her guarding her with a sword he created out of his demonic energy.

"Yuuto has the sacred gear, Sword Birth. Which can create many different Demonic Swords depending on his will." Rias turned to Elinca and myself. "He also is my Knight. Which means he has increased speed. Show him whose faster Yuuto!"

"Yes Buchou." Was the only thing Kiba said before he vanished. As I looked at Koneko and Akeno, it seemed like they couldn't keep up with his speed as he danced around the floor of the ruins with the stray devil matching blows. I then looked at Elinca and she showed a slightly displeased face. 'I guess she was expecting more speed from him' He thought to himself.

Rias then looked back at me and Elinca, "Koneko here specializes in strength and defense. She's my rook." Once Rias was finished explaining, Koneko picked up a giant rock that was laying next to her and threw it towards the stray devil, Kiba expecting the giant rock led the stray devil into its path.

After Kiba slashed the stray devils sword hand, he jumped out of the way of the rock. The devil unable to grip his sword, wasn't able to cut the rock and took the blunt of the rock as it fell on him.

"Next up is Akeno. She is my Queen. She has the power of all three, the Knight, the Bishop, and the Rook. Akeno herself specializes in magic. She's called the Lightning Priestess."

"Ara ara...Hey stray devil-san, your still alive arn't you? How much more can you take I wonder? I know I have to leave you for my master, but let me have some fun too, ne?" Akeno was saying with a sadistic look on her face.

"She is als-" Before Rias could finish explaining it, Elinca finished her sentence. "A huge Sadist."

"Hahaha! Yes, yes she is. But she is gentle to her comrades and friends. So don't worry. she even said you were quite cute Ise-kun." Rias said with a smile.

As Akeno was letting her lightning strike the devil who was crying in tears, Rias stepped forwards and told Akeno, "Ok, that's enough. Time to finish him off."

"You, who has killed his master and who has killed many innocent humans do not deserve to live in this realm anymore. Any last words?" Rias asked the stray who was burnt from the attacks right before.

"Hahaha. Beware!" As the devil said pointing towards me and Elinca.

"That's all? Waste of my breath." Rias said as she put her hand towards the stray and a crimson magic circle appeared. Out of it came the same magic that utterly destroyed the other stray devil the night before.

After she finished up with the stray devil, everyone came and looked a us. "And that's that. Lets head back to the club room, before it gets completely dark. I still want to ask you two a question."

"Alright buchou." The club members answered.

"Yes." Was what Elinca and myself replied.

After we had gotten back to the club room, everyone was already starting to relax again. While Kiba started on his homework, Koneko got out a book from her book bag, which might I add had a cute little cat paw on it. Akeno went to make more tea and grab a small bit to eat. Rias went and sat down behind her desk, while talking to us. "So how about it. Will you two become part of my peerage?" She asked as she had already explained everything on the walk back. She would have teleported, but she said the night sky and air were refreshing so why not take a walk.

"I will have to decline, Gremory-sempai. I would rather remain neutral. But I will lend you and your peerage my help at anytime, seemings how your the first, I want to say 'nice' devil that Elinca and myself have meet." I nodded my head.

"I will only serve the one who I deem worthy enough. That was what I was taught by my father. But like Ise-kun said, I will lend you my skills anytime you need." Elinca said proudly.

"I see. It's a shame that you won't become part of my family. But, I will thank you for your help. I'm glad that I've raised the devils honor in your eyes if only but a little Ise-kun, Elinca-san." Rias said with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Ara ara, still, lets have the welcome party for two new members of the club~!" Akeno came out of the side door, catching a small glance of the room before the door swung closed. It looked like a little kitchen area. I was surprised by the fact of a kitchen area in the old school building.

"Yes, I welcome you two to the Occult Research Club!" Rias continued what Akeno had said with a smile.

"Yes!"

"Haha! Thank you!"

After the welcome party, we noticed it was around 8 pm. As we headed home, Elinca suddenly grabbed my hand and said, "You know Ise-kun...I'm...really glad I met you. I'm so happy we get to live together and go to the same school! I remember throughout the training we went through, at the end of the day, you always cheered me on, as you still do today. I want to thank you for that somehow..."

As she was saying that I looked to the side and saw her face coming in closer. A moment later, I felt her soft lips touching mine, as a sense of security ran through my body. The kiss felt like it lasted hours, only to be cut off after a few seconds.

Still hold my hand, Elinca then said, "Now, Lets go home, Ise." Blushing at saying my name without any honorific, she had the biggest smile across her face.

'I never new she could be so beautiful in the moon light.' Ise stood there thinking before realizing Elinca had ran ahead of him, beckoning him to chase her.

As he caught up to her, he noticed a crest on her neck shining, blinking on and off almost before disappearing completely. As he thought to himself, 'I'll worry about that later, for now I'll make her her favorite dinner' he didn't notice the cold eyes of a few fallen angels watching them.

"Is he the boy? I do feel a weak presence from inside him. Maybe it's just a household sacred gear." One of the fallen angels asked with a depressed tone as if expecting more.

"No, that is a combat sacred gear. I know it. We must eliminate him and her before they become able to go against Azazel-sama!" Proclaimed one loudly.

"Yes, we will eliminate all the threats to Lord Azazel!" The one beside the first fallen boldly said.

"That nun should be here soon. Once we get her Twilight Healing, We will be invincible!" The last one proclaimed.

**Later at the dinner table**

"You hid your power and wore the ring which erases your presence right?" Ise asked while eating.

"Yes Ise, stop worrying. I hid my presence like Odin-chan taught me, and wore the ring Okaa-sama gave me as well. It's not as strong as yours is, but Odin copied the effects of yours and put them on mine, so it completely erases my aura! Now enough talking! I want to eat my favorite dinner! You only make it once in a blue moon! I want to enjoy it completely!" Elinca pouted towards the end.

"Yes yes. Enjoy it, I'll try to make it more often from now on, I promise."

Face as red as an apple, Elinca replied, "Haha, thanks Ise."

"After you eat, take your plate to the sink, I'll do the dishes and clean the kitchen up once I'm done with the shower, ok?"

"Yes~!"

After they had dinner and their baths, the two went to bed. Not knowing that the fallen angels that had just appeared in the town were plotting something against them and the Devils who they just befriended.

* * *

Alright I plan to start the relationship between Ise and Elinca in the up coming chapters. I didn't have work today, so I stayed home and wrote this. I'm trying to keep Ise's and Elinca's power from Rias as much as possible until the event with the three powers. Although, I really don't know how I'm going to do the Excalibur arc, now that I think of it... hahaha...Oh well. I might do something completely different, and come up with a different way for Xenovia to enter the Peerage. I'll tell you right now, Issei will not become a devil. neither will Elinca. Asia might. I havn't decided yet. But thats all for now. I got work for the next few days, and will prolly only write a little bit each day after work, before I go to bed or something.

To answer some of your PMs about Vali. Yes, Azazel still raised him, but, Vali was raised by Shemhaza the most, Azazel along with Barekiel only taught him how to fight and use the Divine Dividing. With the ring Ise recieved from Gabriel who got it from Ise's real mother, Azazel couldn't detect this strength, all he knows is that Ise has reached balance breaker and has a lot of power. So.. Expect a badass fight scene between Vali and Ise, althought it will be completely onesided for...end spoiler. Vali wont be making an appearance for a while yet. :D

The next chapter should be in the next day or so.

So, thoughts? please keep it constructive.


	4. The Knights Kiss and a Reunion

As Ise was waking up, he noticed the soft arms tightly holding his chest. Realizing that he was held in place by the only other person in the house, he sighed with a smile. "Elinca, wake up, I need to get breakfest going and pack our lunches plus an extra one for Akeno-sempai."

As if reacting to the phrase 'plus an extra one', she shot up releasing her grip on me, her silky black hair amess. "Mouuuu. Ise, why are you making Akeno-sempai one?"

While putting on his school uniform leaving his chest bare, Ise spoke up, "It's because she wanted to try my cooking, after all, you made the comment about me being a good cook the other day, remember? Now, take your shower and get dressed, I'll have breakfest ready in a bit, ok?"

"Fine." Pouting as she finally got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

'Ah, it feels like I'm taking care of a kid sometimes.' He thought to himself before throwing his shirt over his left shoulder hiding the scar he had before heading downstairs towards the kitchen. 'Hmm, now what should I make for breakfest?'

"Ah! That's right! I need to finish up the jewel I picked out from the ones Gabriel-san sent me. Still need to polish it a little more and follow the instructions old man Odin gave me. I wonder if I'll be able to do it right.."

The other day, Ise had to quickly go after school to the local jewelry store to pick up the necklace he wanted to see her in. After he got it, he put it in the black box and put it in his pocket while rushing back to the school for the invitation fro the Occult Research Club.

**[The directions Odin gave you, are surprisingly easy. I will guide you through it.]**

"Yeah, thanks. Now lets finish breakfest and the bentos so I can finish polishing the jewel and connect it to the necklace. I just hope she wont hate the pendent."

As he quickly finished up breakfest and made the bentos, he heard the water go off upstairs. As Elinca got out of the shower, she wiped off her body with a towel while letting her hair air dry, she started to get dressed. The traditional Kouh Academy uniform, enhancing her figure and her breasts, which were the 3rd largest in the school, the biggest being Rias' and Akeno's. Her wet black hair, along with her icy blue eyes gave her a seductive look.

As Elinca headed down the stairs towards the table in the dining room, she started to smell breakfest. Ise, just finished putting the dishes on the table, sat down and smiled at the easy going girl. She sat down at the table, both of them saying itadakimasu at the same time before digging in to the amazing breakfest before them.

After breakfest Ise finished getting their school bags and heading out the door, walked towards their school enjoying the air that wasn't too hot nor cold. It was a refreshing walk, talking on the way about their classmates and teachers all the way too the the gates before heading in opposite directions to their classes.

During lunch, they both sat on the roof top. Elinca opening up her bento with a big smile on her face. "Ahhhhh, smells heavenly!"

"Glad to hear it. Hopefully it will taste as good as it smells, I used a different recipe for it."

As the two were talking back and forth, the door to the roof top opened up. Akeno came out looking around before noticing the two. Ise realizing Akeno was walking towards them, reached into his school bag and took out the third bento he had made this morning.

"Here you go Akeno-sempai. Hope you enjoy it!" Ise said smiling wryly while getting jealous glares from the other black haired girl sitting across from him.

"Yes, thank you Ise-kun. Ufufu, hope you don't mind me eating here with you two." Akeno said with a hand on the side of her mouth.

"No, it's fine Akeno-sempai, although, I'm about to leave as I have to finish something very important."

"Eh? Where are you going Ise-kun? I thought I'd have lunch with you like I usually do." Elinca was puffing her cheeks.

"It's alright, I'll show you later today. So just enjoy your lunch with Akeno-sempai."

"Mouu, alright. But you better tell me what you've been doing lately later!" Elinca retorted.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry, I'll tell you. I promise." Ise got up and left the roof top, to head home and finish the pendent he was making. 'I'll just skip the rest of the classes today. I know everything up to a few college levels anyway.' He thought to himself as he made sure no one was around before kicking back and lunging forwards towards the school gates disappearing from sight. As he got home, he sat down on the sofa, brought out the jewel and did the finishing touches on it.

As he put he jewel on the table he created a magic circle. "Ok, Ddraig-san, let's get started."

**[Aye, partner.]**

**Back at School**

After long awkward silence, Elinca saw Ise rush out the front gates fast enough to not been seen by anyone who doesn't have a lot of experience with high speeds. As she watched Ise rush out, Akeno coughed and formed a smile, looking towards her, Akeno started talking.

"So, Elinca-san, what is it like living with Ise-kun?"

"Umm...I don't know how to explain it. It's great that he can cook, clean and take care of others...I guess?" Elinca commented not knowing how to answer Akeno.

"Ufufufu, do you sleep with him?" Akeno voice teasing Elinca.

"!...I-I sometimes crawl into his bed when he's sleeping..." Forcing out those words with an embarrassing face, Elinca then glanced at Akeno who's eyes were wide open and smiling.

"Ufufufu, you gave me a better reaction then I could have hoped for. Is Ise as fun to tease as you are~?"

"Mouuu! Don't tease my Ise!"

"Your Ise? Hohooo~" Akeno smiled deviously, to which Elinca blushed and turned to the side realizing she had called him without an honorific in front of someone else.

"Please forget I said that! Mouuu, so embarrassing." As she pleaded shaking her head making her hair become messy.

"Ufufufufu. I'll try, now come here, your hair is getting messy with all your shaking and the breeze in the air." She ushered for her to come sit infront of her. Taking out a brush from her bag, Akeno began brushing Elinca's hair while telling her about herself, to which Elinca just listened an closed her eyes for the remaining time before the bell sounded for lunch to end.

"Thanks Akeno-sempai."

"Yes, tell Ise-kun that I enjoyed the lunch. And next time, that he should stay with us." Akeno waved goodbye as she walked to her class.

'Mouuu, I bet she likes my Ise now!' She thought to herself before rushing to her class, barely making it before the last bell sounded.

'Hmm I wonder where he went anyway. It's not like him to skip, fall asleep in class yeah, but not skip class. He better not be seeing someone! No. There's no way someone as shy as him is seeing someone without tell me! Well, he's not so much shy as he is oblivious. But, that's why I love him! I will be sure to gain enough strength to become his Knight.' She thought to herself before coming back to reality as the teacher was yelling at her.

"Elinca-san! Pay attention! I called you several times!"

"Yes, sorry, I'll focus more!" Elinca responded forcing a smile.

"Good, now please answer the question on the board."

"Yes mam."

**At the club room**

"Not going to class Akeno?" Rias asked while doing paperwork.

"No. I think I should go out for a bit, I need some fresh air."

"Alright, don't go too far, I sensed some fallen angels entering this area earlier this week. And if you see Hyoudou-kun, ask him why he left school."

"Ah you noticed too. He left lunch saying he had to go doing something important. Wonder what it was." Akeno asked with wondering thoughts.

"I don't know, but if what I sense is right, his sacred gear is Twice Critical. And if the fallen angels notice it, then he might be in trouble. If you see him, please watch over that boy."

"Yes buchou."

As Akeno got ready to leave the school building, she quickly made one more search for the presence of his sacred gear. Not noticing it, she left the school grounds and walked towards town.

As she was walking towards the crowd of people, she noticed a few fallen angel auras mixed in. Not wanting to get in a fight or found out, she tried to erase her presence and turn around. Once she turned around she started to sense Ise's sacred gear, and followed it to his house. Walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell, she started smiling unable to stop.

**Issei's POV**

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

'Who could that be?' He thought to himself.

**[It seems that girl called Akeno came to visit, or escape the fallen angel's that appeared in town.]**

'So that was what I felt the other day.'

*Ding Dong*

"1 second, I'm coming."

Opening the door, a black-haired beauty appeared in front of him, tightly hugging him. As he tried to free himself, he questioned Akeno as to why she was at his house and how she found him.

"I'm here because I didn't want anything to start with the fallen angels I sensed in town and as to how I found where you lived, I followed your sacred gears presence. By the way, we figure your sacred gear is a simple Twice Critical." Akeno told the surprised young man.

"Ah, twice critical eh? Sounds pretty cool! Anyway come in and take a seat Akeno-sempai."

'So they do sense some presence, I do remember Odin saying something like that. That some people will still be able to sense your sacred gear, as long as Ddraig keeps the gear in control, they will only sense a low level sacred gear.'

"Can I make some tea Ise-kun?" Smiling Akeno headed towards the kitchen that was to the left of the entrance. "Your home is pretty nice, it's clean just like Elinca told me."

Entering the kitchen, Ise showed her where he keep the tea leafs. "Oh, you have so many different types Ise-kun, I'll make some Barley tea for us." As she started to make the tea, Ise sat back down at the sofa, trying to connect the Jewel to the Necklace he picked out for Elinca.

Noticing what he was trying to do, Akeno smirked, "Fufufu, is that what you had to check on the other day? And the important thing you had to finish today at lunch?"

"Ah, yes. It's somewhat of a present to Elinca. I picked the gem myself from an assortment I got from a friend. I cut it myself and finished polishing it earlier. All I need to do now is connect it to the necklace I bought the other day when I had been late to the club invitation." Ise said as he began attaching the jewel to the necklace.

"It's very pretty, Ise-kun. I know Elinca will be very happy. I'm a little jealous, fufufu." Akeno began laughing while having a sad expression on her face.

"I'll make you one the next time I get time Akeno-sempai, if your happy with something from me that is." Ise smiled at her.

Turning slightly red at what Ise said to her, "Ah by the way Ise-kun, Rias told me to warn you about a few fallen angels that have appeared in town. They might attack you, since you have a sacred gear inside your body. She wants you and Elinca to come to the club room tomorrow after school."

"Gremory-sempai wants to give me and Elinca something? I guess we'll drop by tomorrow after school."

Drinking the rest of the tea she pouring for herself earlier, she put the glass down and got up. "Alright Ise-kun, thanks for letting me in your home, I'll see you tomorrow at lunch. By the way, I would love to have you make dinner for me, it's a shame that only Elinca gets to eat your cooking everyday~." Akeno said while heading to the door to leave.

"Ah, yes. I'll invite you over sometime this week. Why don't you ask the rest of the club to come by as well? I'll see you tomorrow." Ise said smiling while Akeno had a pouty face as she only wanted herself and Elinca to know the taste of his cooking and where he lived.

"Alright, I'll tell everybody. Have a good time with Elinca, Ise-kun~." Saying that she left while Ise had his ears red.

**After School Elinca's POV**

Humming while packing her bag so she could leave, she was wondering what Ise had to do earlier this week and today, at lunch.

"Wonder if he really did meet someone today. Grrrrr. No. I'll just ask him as I get home." Elinca said quietly to herself.

"Hey, Elinca-san, bochou said to tell you to be careful that she sensed a few fallen angels in town. She also wants you and Ise-kun to come to the club room tomorrow after school , she wants to give you two something." Kiba explained lifting his bag as he finished saying what needed to be said. "Well then, have fun for the rest of the day Elinca-san."

"Yeah, thanks, you too Kiba-kun." She said as she headed out the door behind him.

As she was walking out of the school towards the gates, she calmed her mind and sensed for the fallen angels Rias-sempai said she felt. After a few seconds, she felt 4. Three of them felt like high tier 2 winged fallen. While the last one felt like it had the power of 6 wings. 'Still not a threat to me. But the devils, other than maybe Rias-sempai, wouldn't stand a chance whatsoever.' She thought to herself before coming back to reality as she was about to walk into the gates.

Heading home, she noticed one of the fallen staring towards her direction. 'I wonder if they can sense my power? Ise said they wouldn't be able to because of this ring though. Hmm...oh well, If he follows me and Ise finds out, there won't be anything left of him.'

As she continued heading home she remembered it was one of the few days that she spars against Ise. Being able to let loose her power that was being suppressed by the ring, she can fight to her hearts content. Smiling, she started a light jog home, the boys from the same school she passed on the way, staring at her chest that was bouncing with each step.

Opening the door without knocking, she walked in throwing her bag down next to Ise's on the sofa. Heading towards the stairs, she looked at the top of them and saw Ise wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His eye's closed brushing his teeth, as he didn't realize that Elinca was staring at him from the bottom of the stairs. She noticed the scar on the left side of his chest that goes over his shoulder and down about halfway of his back, had gotten smaller, but was still big enough to worry. Brushing his teeth, while humming, Ise walked down the stairs slowly, having not dried off his upper body, water was slowly drizzling down from his hair to his chest which had abs that looked as hard as diamond. Getting to the bottom, he headed towards the room to the right, on the back of the sofa were his change of cloths he laid out.

Dropping his towel in front of Elinca, making her beat red, he started putting his underwear and his new pair of shorts on. After putting his belt and a pair of socks on, he realized Elinca's school bag was beside his. He then started to freak out as he was basically walking around the house naked. He looked behind him and saw a passed out Elinca, whose face was the brightest shade of red he had ever seen with a big smile on her face.

After a few minutes of trying to wake Elinca up, he managed to get her to sit on the sofa. Still a little red, she spoke, "Is-Is-Ise, why were you walking around the house practically n-n-nude!" She asked with a high tone.

"Ah sorry about that, I didn't realize that it was time for school to let out. I figured I still had time to relax before you came home. I mean today is a sparring day right? Also I finished what I left at lunch to do." Ise said while scratching his head.

"Ohhooo. Looking forward to the spar huh?" As if noticing the tea that was made, "Ise! Who did you have over!? Is that why you took a shower!"

"No, no, no! Akeno-sempai stopped by earlier, umm, I think it was around 1:20'ish? She said she was taking a walk and sensed a few fallen angels and at the same time she followed my sacred gears presence, and found our house. So she waited here until the fallen had left so she could leave."As if pleading innocent in court, Ise was shaking at Elinca's rage.

"Yeah. That's right, Kiba-kun was talking about something like that. And on the way home I felt the presence of three weak fallen angels and one 6 winged fallen. I'm worrying about Rias-sempai's group." Saying that with a worried expression.

"Yeah, Akeno said that Buchou wanted us to stop by the club room tomorrow to give us something." Ise said as if remembering while putting his right fist on his left hand.

"Ok. I wonder what Buchou wants to give us?"

"We'll worry about that tomorrow, go get changed and ready for the spar. I need to take this ring off and get a good stretch. I know you feel the same." Smiling towards Elinca who nodded and went up stairs.

**[I start preparing the magic for creating a pocket dimension. You should change out of those shorts and put on the athletic training pants you bought earlier. I personally don't have an interest in the human world, but the design on those pants grew on me.]**

'Hahaha! I agree Ddraig-san! I should save these shorts for when I take Elinca out tomorrow after we leave the club room.' Ise mentally responding to Ddraig.

As he walked into his room, he opened his dresser and pulled out the new pair of athletic pants he bought earlier. They were black with red flames at the bottom with an blue outline. As he put them on he realized that they felt the same as the pants Gabriel-san gave him.

'Hey Ddraig, can you enhance these to make them more durable. I don't want these to get ripped or torn. Also making the defense of them increase too won't hurt right?'

**[Sure, I don't see why not. Listen carefully, I'll tell you how.]**

As he completed the spell Ddraig told him, the pants flickered red for a few seconds before turning back to normal.

"Alright! It worked." Ise shouted.

"Huh? What worked Ise? Ohh, those pants look good on you!" Elinca poking her head in the doorway said with a smile.

"Alright you ready Elinca? After the spar I'll make your favorite dinner."

"Really! Yesss!" She proclaimed happily.

"Alright, go close the house while I create the spell to teleport us to the room old man Odin gave us."

As Elinca agreed, she went and closed the front door, not realizing she didn't lock it, she went into the kitchen to make a few energy drinks for the two of them. As Ise was finishing the magic circle, he called out, "Elinca, grab a few towels as well please."

"Yes yes."

After they had gotten everything ready, they stepped on the magic circle and disappeared from the house. As they appeared in the training dimension that they used when they were growing up, they noticed that the weather had changed to Autumn and the surrounds were completely new and different than before. 'It seems old man Odin enhanced the dimension and strengthened it so it wouldn't break' Ise thought to himself before asking about the house off in the distance. "Hmmmm, was there ever a house in this place Elinca?"

"I don't think so, lets go check it out! I wonder if there are snacks and drinks inside!" Elinca pondered for a second before dashing over there.

"It's next to a river, hey! I can see fish in it!" Ise said surprised before he headed in the house after Elinca.

"Wow..." Was the only thing that came to their heads at the moment they stepped inside.

"Look! Look Ise! It has a hot tub and a full bath! We have got to try this out after we finish training."

"Yeah, even the kitchen is full of fresh food and utensils! I can make almost everything I know in here! We're going to have dinner in here tonight!" Ise proclaimed.

After going through the kitchen and the other rooms, they heard a familiar voice and looked through one of the windows to see who it was.

"Wh-Whoever is in there better come out now! I-I will burn you down with my fox fire!"

"Konou! It's Konou-chan Ise!" Elinca screamed as she ran towards the little girl who had a surprised face on.

"Konou? She's here?" Ise said as he was walking out the door and saw Elinca squeezing the life out of her.

"Elinca-san!? I-Ise-kun?! W-what are you two doing here?!" Konou asked as she tried to free herself from Elinca's hug of death.

"That's what I should be asking you, hahahaha! Old man Odin gave us this dimension and the ok to use it as training grounds. We've been using it, but this is the first time we've seen a little house here! ...Or was this what that geezer meant when we would receive a present very soon in the future?" Ise asked the last part with a wondering look in his eyes.

"I can answer that for you, Ise-kun."

Another voice was heard as they looked to see who it was, a golden blonde haired beauty was standing there with a voluptuous figure. It was Yasaka, she was carrying a few bags in her hands.

"Okaa-sama!" Konou shouted.

"Yasaka-san? What are you doing here?" Both Elinca and Ise asked in tandem.

"Hahaha, you two came here to spar and practice yes? I figured since I can sense both your auras."

"Yeah, that was originally the plan, since we haven't been able to stretch and use our full powers since the last time we can here a month ago. Keeping the rings on really helps with suppressing our aura and presence, but nothing about the sacred gear that I have. Ddraig makes the gear seem like a low tier twice critical. It seems that the 2 high class devils and 1 of their queens can tell that I have a sacred gear and that Elinca has some power in her."

"As Ise got off track there towards the end, yeah. We were going to train after we explored the house. But then we heard Konou." Elinca replied after Ise finished.

"I see. Konou come help me finished bringing supplies for their training please." Yasaka-san requested Konou for help.

"Well before both start, let me explain how were here. After Odin repaired this dimension, he started to reinforce it. Afterwords, He and I, worked together to make this dimension permanent. This dimension is currently located under the mansion you two stayed at for those 10 years. As such, Odin created 3 different entrances to this area. 1, entrance is a magic spell which he left with Ddraig and Ise-kun. The second is to enter from Kyoto's backstreets and the last one was from Asgard. So this way, we could help you whenever you enter this dimension." After Yasaka-san finished explaining, Konou came from a door created behind her, carrying a bag in each hand, and several bags floating above her head.

"So what is in all the bags, Yasaka-san?" Ise asked very curiously.

"Hmm, the bags? Well its just supplies for after you get done training. Things like food and drinks, in this dimension, never go bad, they stay fresh until their eaten. So that means we can stock up as much as you want. At least until the underground storage is full that is" Smiling at both Ise and Elinca, Konou walked past them going into the house.

"And yes, this is my present to you two. Though I wanted to surprise you both and have a better affect, I guess the surprised look on your faces will have to suffice. By the way, time goes by normally in here, same as the human world." Yasaka-san explained.

"That means we've already missed about half of our training time! But wait, since we were going to have dinner here, we can stay for a bit longer!" Elinca smiled towards Ise.

"In that case, Yasaka-san, I'd hate to ask since you've done so much for us, but, you wouldn't mind making me and Elinca dinner would you?" Ise asked Yasaka with a light hearted tone.

"Hahaha, that would be fine, I think I'll make enough for me and Konou to eat as well."

"Yes! I can spend more time with Ise-kun and Elinca-san!" Konou happily remarked walking out of the house.

"Konou, I've told you before right? You can just call me Ise."

"A-are you sure that's fine?"

"It's fine Konou." Ise told the young girl with a smile making her blush.

"By the way Ise-kun, your chest looks even bulkier than the last time I saw you. I bet Elinca-chans bragging to all her friends at school about you, hahaha." Yasaka said with a grin.

Blushing, Elinca replied, "Ahhhhhh! Yasaka-san! Please stop!"

"Oh? Was I right Elinca-chan? Hahaha!"

As if he didn't hear what they said Ise stated while taking the towel off his left shoulder, "Ok, Elinca you ready to spar?"

Elinca nodding, "Yes!"

After moving a safe distance from where Yasaka and Konou were in the house the stood in front of each other. Elinca asked Ise a question, "Hey, Ise, If I beat you in this spar, will you listen to what I have to say?" "I don't see why not, I'd listen to you either way." Elinca blushed as she backed up.

A few meters away from each other, Ise makes his stance, his upper body and arms dragonified. Elinca created a Ice Spear in her left hand and made her stance with it. As they stare at each other, a leaf falls in the woods nearby, as it touched the ground the two vanish.

"Hiyaaaaa!" The first move as made by Elinca, as she held her spear and twirled it around, she stopped it in a thrusting motion towards Ise, making the air in the direction of the thrust like a sonic-boom.

Narrowly dodging the strong gust of air, Ise jumped in the air, making a fist in the air while he came down above her, as he struck his fist down in the earth, Elinca dodging with ease, he made the land shake.

"Wow! Old man Odin sure made this dimension study." He said aloud before realizing that Elinca disappeared after she leaped forward. After a few seconds, two spears came flying towards him at freighting speeds. As if screaming through the air itself, he dodged one of the spears completely, and tried to catch the other one, as he gripped it, he felt himself being pulled by the force of the spear. As he was being pulled away from where he stood, he locked his feet onto the earth and finally stopped the spear, before he could get a good grip of it, it burst into flames causing his arm to catch fire.

Being a human-dragon hybrid, the fire didn't do any damage except constrict his vision. As he was searching for Elinca, he heard the words, "Icy Prison!"

As if reacting by instinct, he jumped to the side, barely escaping the cage of ice that appeared. Elinca appearing to his left, hit him in his stomach causing him to go down on his knees.

"Why aren't you serious Ise!" Elinca asked in an angry voice.

"Because, I don't want to hu-" "You don't want to hurt me?"

"If I beat you when your not at your strongest, then whats the point in me proving myself to you!" Blushing as she realized what she almost said.

"Fine, but I'm not going to use the Welsh Armor. As Ddraig and Odin put a seal on it, because combined with my power and Ddraig's we would destroy everything. But, I will get serious. I will test you, I want to see how strong you are for myself. If you beat me, I'll help you find yourself a Lord to protect." Ise said as he covered his arms with what looked to be a gauntlet created by aura before turning invisible. "I'll use my willpower and dragonification. You best be ready, I won't hold back." After turning invisible, the gauntlet-like aura became visible again in a reddish crimson color.

Backing away while smiling, Elinca took her stance again. Her hand clad in an icy blue aura which then followed onto her spear, covering the ocean blue ice lance in a radiant aura. She equipped her Ice Spear with her haki.

"Now, come at me Ise!" Elinca yelled in a cheerful voice, excited to go against a serious Ise.

"Here I come Elinca!" Ise yelled as he kicked the ground and made a huge dust cloud appear behind him. The instant his foot touched the ground, Elinca felt heavy. 'He is clearly using his gravity magic. This will be hard.' She thought to herself before locating Ise. As he made the area around her heavier, he charged forward, his right fist which was drawn back, now swinging forward, Elinca quickly parrying it with her Ice Lance, realizing he wasn't finished and followed up with a left kick which she blocked with the same lance. This time the lance cracked, shocking Elinca, she quickly threw that one on the ground, and created an even thicker Ice Spear and equipped it with her will.

As if staring at a giant dragon, Elinca felt the pressure of fighting Ise. As he disappeared without even moving, Elinca doing the same, they met in the air. Punch's being parried, slash's being dodged, Kick's being blocked, stab's being knocked to the side. Each time they collided, the air shook. After a few minutes, Elinca landed on the ground first, having a slightly hard time breathing. "Is that all Elinca? Do you think you'll be able to protect your lord with that kind of strength?" Ise remarked, his breathing being normal.

Elinca, starting to get mad, created several Ice Spears above her head, after thrusting her left hand forward, the spears pierced the air, flying straight towards him. "Don't get controlled by emotions Elinca. Remember what old man Odin and Azazel-san taught us! Yasaka-san also said using magic when your emotions flare up can cause many different things! Stay in control, don't let your anger get the better of you, I know your better than this."

The words Ise yelled seemed to calm her down greatly, after which she stood up, dropped the lance she held in her right hand, and started the chant.

"Oh spear, Divine Spear made for the battle against Milthros, lend me your power, I command thee to answer my summons and heed my Oath!" The space behind her cracked open, as she reached her hand in, she started to pull out what could only be described as awe inspiring. What she held in her hand was the divine spear Oloncius. It's radiance, which shone bright if not brighter than his own Balance Breaker, was divine. The sash that was tied towards the end was the color of my aura. As she grabbed it with both hands, and twirled it around before setting in her stance, which was completely different with this lance. Her left hand which was towards the end of the spear was held at her breasts, her right hand, a little past the middle of the spear, was at her waist height. As she infused the spear with her will, it started glow brilliantly. The golden glow it once had now turned into a brilliant sky blue aura. The sash, turning a darker shade of red, was flowing in the aura like a piece of fabric in the wind. As she finished adding her will to the spear, she stated while disappearing, "Here I come, ISE!"

"DDRAIG! Permission to equip armor!" Ise quickly shouted.

**[Granted partner! Don't kill your future knight!]**

Ise, not hearing the last part of what Ddraig said made his gauntlet appear, out from it came Ddraig's voice.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

As he was wrapped in a red aura, the density of it became thicker. After a few seconds, a suit of deep rich red armor appeared on his body.

"Gravity Well!" Ise yelled, as the area around him grew heavier, he noticed Elinca charging at him. Before she reached him she yelled "Ice Grave!" In under a second from yelling that, spears of ice appear and impale towards Ise. As the spears were about to reach Ise, he jumped straight in the air avoiding them, sensing that Elinca did the same, he turned around and put both arms in front of him to guard against her strike, as she came down with the spear, slamming him towards the ground.

As Ise was about to land on the ground, he reversed the gravity, causing him to float up, letting him regain his posture, before realizing that Elinca was charging at him again.

Ise, dodging the thrust from Elinca using little movement, threw her punch at her, making the armor on his hand disappear before the impact, which Elinca barely managed to block on time with Oloncius, before twisting around swinging the spear head upwards towards Ise's chest.

Jumping backwards, Ise pointed his hand towards Elinca, the orb which formed imploded on itself before a huge dense red beam shot out towards her. Elinca decided to take it, as she sliced many times towards the beam, realizing a ice blue crescent wave of energy towards it, which cut it in half and half again causing it to go to her sides.

After she avoided the beam, Ise appeared in front of her, his left fist coming down on her, Elinca quickly chanting "Earth's Strength" making her whole body, which was already at the level of a high class devil and 8 winged angel, even stronger. As she brought Oloncius up to block his punch. As it hit the spear, the pressure of the punch making a crater around Elinca, which looked like a donut in the ground. Elinca then twisting her spear forcing his hand to cross his body leaving him wide open, as she clad her hand in a blue aura and her will, she thrusted her palm into his side, freezing the portion of armor that she hit.

Backing off after taking a blow to the side, Ise then disappeared. Elinca, catching his aura that was running wild, jumped to the right thrusting her spear at the same time, Ise barely having enough time to dodge, fell on his back. Jumping back up, he kicked her side with his leg, keeping the armor on this time, Elinca blocked his kick but ended up flying backwards. Ise charging towards her, jumping a few meters before her reached her, came down slamming his fist into the earth beside her, causing another crater to be made.

Elinca, noticing the cracked spear laying over to the side, rolled to her left and jumped up. Getting her stance ready, she chanted a spell, while Ise jumped towards her, "4 Sided impact!"

As Ise was flying forward, 4 ice spears formed around him, forcing him to stop before the impaled himself on the one in front of him. Realizing there was a Lance on each side of him, he looked up only to find Elinca coming down towards him, Oloncius in hand.

As Elinca was about to impale Ise, he punched the ground making a crater with him sinking down in it, the 4 lance's hitting each other, Elinca continued to fall down towards him. As she tossed her spear from her hands, Oloncius went back to its pocket dimension.

As she was falling towards him, she had a smile on her face holding her arms out. Ise thinking the spar was over, canceled his balance breaker. As he made a pose to catch her, Elinca made the cracked spear that was still intact, come flying to her hand. After catching it and landing on her feet, she jumped towards the shocked Ise, stopping right before touching his neck.

*Huff*Huff*Huff*

"It's my win...!" Elinca said as she started to smile again.

"Hahaha! Yes, it certainly is. I lost this match. Guess I'll have to do whatever it is you want me to do." Ise proclaimed with a smile of his own.

Throwing her spear towards the ground, it disappearing before it even touched the ground this time, she started blushing.

"Ever since we started training together, you've watched over me, helped me, even comforted me." Elinca continued, "I know this is selfish of me, but I don't want any other Lord than you. You who accepts my laziness and selfish requests."

"You mean you want to serve...me? Are you sure? There are plenty of other people better than me out there." Ise replied with his face as red as his armor.

"It has to be you. I noticed the crest when I kissed you the other night. I already am blessed with the chance to choose my own Lord. Very rarely did Knights get to choose their own, my mother told me."

She continued, "I wish to serve and be with you forever. I love you even now."

As she wrapped her hands around his neck, standing on her toes she kissed his lips. Ise, who was resisting a second ago, gave up and embraced the beautiful black haired maiden, putting his hands around her hips. As they kissed, they remembered what the letter that Gabriel-san left for them said.

"For the female knight, it's a kiss which shares the thoughts of the Lord and Knight."

After a few moments, lips still together, she brought her head back. Her ice blue eyes gleaming as the sun's final rays reached them. As they both pulled their bodies together, their lips coming together once again. This time, it was a much deeper kiss.

'I love this girl...I want to protect her for the rest of my life...I don't want anyone else to have her...I won't forgive anyone who harms My knight.'

'Ise, the man I love. Always, I want to always be by your side. Forever and Always. I love you so much.'

The two's thoughts connected and heard by each other, after separating for a few seconds. Both noticing a crest glowing on their bodies. Elinca's crest that was on her neck, shaped like a small dragon wing, gave off a brilliant red glow before it dimmed down. On the back of Ise's right hand, a icy blue diamond appeared in the middle of it. It giving off a gentle blue light before dimming down.

After the two saw the respective marks, they kissed again. It was a short kiss lasting only a few moments before separating and ending with a tight hug.

"I guess this makes me your knight now, doesn't it?" Elinca smiled towards Ise.

Blushing, Ise replied, "And this diamond makes me your Lord, doesn't it?"

Smiling at each other they kiss again before grabbing the others hand and walking out of the crater Ise's punch made, only to look and see Yasaka-san staring at them with a satisfied look on her face, while Konou was behind her blushing like mad before pointing at Elinca and saying, "Grrr, I haven't lost yet, Elinca-san!"

Ise not knowing what she means, "What are you talking about?"

"Now now, Ise-kun, let's go eat some dinner. I was going to call you two, but I came at the wrong time and saw your precious moment." Yasaka-san said with her hand on her mouth, making Elinca and I both blush like mad.

"Yes! Dinner is ready you two, I even helped! So come, let's eat under the moonlight!" Konou said pointing towards the house.

"Moonlight? But the sun just went down." Elinca said with a big question mark above her head.

"Oh, I can control the sky in this dimension, I made the sun set earlier then it's suppose to to give you and Ise-kun a better atmosphere." Yasaka-san said.

Blushing like mad, Elinca and I started walking towards the house quickly. Yasaka-san and Konou following behind us laughing.

A few moments later, Elinca asked, "Hey, Ise, you held back the whole time, didn't you?"

"Ahaha...I don't know what your talking about...hahaha." Ise replied in a wryly tone making Elinca pout.

* * *

Ok, heres part 1 of chapter 4. I got off work earlier then I expected. So i decided to write this. So the next part will be introducing Asia. Still dont know what I want to do with her just yet. Well I'll figure that out once I get to it. Well heres part 1 of 2 or 3 of chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it . until next time.


	5. Fallen one's appear

As they headed towards the house for the dinner that Yasaka and Konou made for them, "Elinca, your birthdays tomorrow right?"

"You remembered!" Elinca joyfully cried.

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to call myself your Ise if I didn't remember. By the way, tomorrow after we head to the club room, I want to take you out for a bit."

Getting to the house, Elinca smelling the food started to drool, Ise smiled at the amazing smell. "So, how does it everything look Ise-kun, Elinca?" Yasaka-san asked them.

"It smells absolutly amazing! I can't wait to dig in!" Elinca replied to her wiping her mouth.

"Same, it smells great. I myself, can't wait to try it."

"Well, you should only be so lucky as to taste something made by myself!" Covering her mouth while laughing like the princess she was while her face was red from their compliments.

"Yes, now lets say our thanks and dig in. We have to head back shortly, so lets enjoy this company while we can." Yasaka-san said as we all said our thanks and started eating.

While we ate, Elinca started telling Yasaka-san about all her friends and the school. How amazing it is to talk to her friends about what she likes. It's almost like she was telling her mother that she tied her shoe for the first time, like she's saying shes a big kid now. I also told her about my school life, about the devils we met there, and about the fallen angels.

"There are fallen angels in Kouh? And on top of that, what you think is a 6 winged fallen? I'll try to contact Azazel-dono. If I remember correctly the three powers were trying to make peace. If the fallen hurt either one of the two princess' going to Kouh academy, the treaty would be over."

"Peace? Their trying to make peace? I knew that something would happen, but for them to make peace means that there is something or someone out there is becoming a threat...right?"

"Very close Ise-kun, but it's still to early to be sure, just be sure to protect those two princess'. With your powers it should be easy. While I try to contact Azazel-dono, just keep watch over them, don't kill them if you can help it." Yasaka-san pleaded.

As they finished up their dinner, Ise carried the plates into the house's kitchen sink and begun to clean them for next time while Yasaka-san and Konou got ready to leave.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to go back. I hope you and Ise-kun continue to like the human schools. If I remember correctly, your second years right? That should mean there will be a trip to Kyoto in the future. I look forward to seeing you then."

"Uwwahhhhh. Ko-Konou will not be sad! I will be strong and wait for you Elinca-san. Konou will steal Ise-sama from you, so don't let him get hurt till then!" *Hic* Konou continued after her mother while holding back some of the tears that were coming out.

As Ise finished up the dishes, he came out to see Konou crying, "Hey Konou, what's wrong? We'll see you again in the coming future, I promise. And if you check in here often, you might find me and Elinca praticing or relaxing."

Konou started to cry non-stop after hearing what Ise said. As he came towards the group, He grabbed Elinca's hand and held it. "Don't worry Konou. There's nobody stronger than us here!"

'That's not why I'm crying...' She thought to herself.

As Yasaka-san came up to Elinca and Ise, she hugged the two of them. "I know I'm not your real mother, but just let me say this. I'm proud of you two. To have grown up so much over the past 10 years, just makes me so happy inside."

After hugging her back, Elinca responded, "To tell you the truth Yasaka-san, both me and Ise felt like you were a second mother to use after Odin-chan and Azazel-chan left. Those last few years we spent with you, Konou and the others from the backstreets, were very fun! The times you scolded us for getting into trouble. The times you praised us for when we achieved something. Those were the best times during the whole 10 years! You were there acting as our mother and protected us. Now it's our turn to protect ourselves and you!"

"Yes, we will show you how much we've grown Yasaka-san! Just watch, Gabriel-san too, I know shes watching us all the time, she must be proud of us." Ise added.

"Yes. Show me how great of people you two have became. And later when you come to Kyoto, I want to hear all about your school life and friends. Now, we have to leave. Bye Ise-kun, Elinca. Behave yourselves." Yasaka-san waved as she and Konou left through the door they created.

"Alright, if what Yasaka-san said was true, it should be 10 at night right now. We need to wash up and get to bed. Since it's too late right now, let's use this dimension's bath next time. We need to head back to our house. Grab your ring and put it on." Ise stated as he went into the house with Elinca.

"Yes, Hmmmmm. I think I will need a new one in the near future. Look, it's cracked." Elinca pointed out showing her ring to Ise.

"That's prolly because the stone that geezer Odin picked out was a weak one. He said that one would hold for a while and that he'll get you a better one. Don't worry about it, I'm sure hes already sent it to us."

"I hope, if not I'll have manully supress it, which takes a lot on concentration." She said looking depressed.

As the two got everything they brought with them, after putting their rings back on, they headed towards the hill only to notice the magic circle was still active when they reached the top.

"I didn't close the portal...did I?" He said with a stupified face.

"Hope I locked the door then!"

As they stood on the magic circle, they teleported back to their house to find a crimson haired woman with a silver haird maid standing beside her. As the two noticed Ise and Elinca appear in their house they looked suprised.

"Gremory-sempai? Why are you in my house?" Ise asked confused.

"Ise-kun? Where have and Elinca-san been!? I thought that one of the fallen angels killed you, your sacred gears presence disappeared." The crimson haired beauty yelled.

'Oh yeah, I forgot that our presence completely disappears when we enter that dimension.'

"Oh, ummm...We jus-" Elinca cutting off Ise, "We were visting our friend back in Kyoto. I'm sorry we scared you."

The silver-haired maid noticing the crest on Elinca's neck, narrowed her eyes and put on a serious face. Ise, noticing the maid's expression, "Is there something wrong, beautiful haired maid-san?" The maid, shaking her head at his question before Rias introduced her, "Ah, Ise-kun, Elinca-san, this is Grayfia. She is my brothers Queen, and a maid for the Germory family."

"How do you do Grayfia-san. I'm Elinca du Lac, descendent of Lancelot du Lac. First Knight of Ise Hyoudou." Elinca proudly said the last part with her right hand in a fist over her heart.

"I am Hyoudou Issei, pleased to meet you Grayfia-san."

'The-these two! How... How can they have so much..power?! Rias hasn't seemed to noticed it yet, seems those rings their wearing are erasing there presense...' Grayfia thought to themselves before stepping forwards and asked a question. "May I make something for Ojou-sama? She hasn't had anything for dinner yet, I'll also make you something if thats fine."

"As long as your fine with what we have, we don't mind. Please make yourselves at home, while you two get something to eat, we need to take a shower and change."

"As Ise said, please make yourselves at home, we'll be down in about 20 minutes, we can welcome you then, as please lock the door aswell." Elinca said smiling as she followed Ise up stairs.

"They are the ones you were talking about? They seem a little to powerful for their own good." Grayfia told Rias as she looked through the fridge.

"They have power, but not that much. Why would you say that?"

'Seems Ojou-sama hasn't realized that the boy's power dwarfs mine, while the girl is a little below my own level.' "No reason Ojou-sama, now what would you like for dinner, it seems they have quite a lot of ingredents and fresh food."

"I'll just have a simple curry dish. Why don't you eat with me Grayfia-san?"

As she nodded as she started cooking. While Ise and Elinca were taking their turns in the bath, Rias was telling Grayfia how they met them. She also told her about a huge amount of power that appeared at the school gates a few days before Ise and Elinca showed up at school.

"Ah, I don't think you need to worry about that power , Ojou-sama. It seems the source of that power is friendly." Grayfia calmly told Rias with a serious expression.

"About that, I havn't sensed that power since then. I wonder where that person went, I would have loved to make that person my pawn. I would have been that much closer to having a full peerage."

"You will get there in time Ojou-sama, now come, lets eat, it seems their both done with their shower.

As Elinca walked out the bathroom, she caught Ise putting on a tank top, as she went up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts onto his back. "Ise, my Ise. Why am I so lucky?" As she whispered behind him, he started to blush, "Please put some cloths on...we have guests!" His face beet red as he quickly broke free from her hug, Elinca catching a glance of his face, "Aww, does Ise not like it when I hug him like this?"

"It's not that I don't like it, just, we have guests!" As he quickly responded before heading down the stairs in his underwear and a tank top.

Not realizing that he handn't finished getting dressed, he reached the bottom of the stairs before hearing, "Ise! You forgot your gym shorts!"

Hearing that Grayfia and Rias both turned and saw a brown wet haired boy with a white tank top on with boxers that had stars on them. As they looked at him, Grayfia coughed, while Rias turned bright red making Ise turn around and yell, "I'm sorry!" Before running back up the stairs to finish getting dressed.

"Wow, his body looks better then I expected." Rias said in a low voice, to which Grayfia shook her head.

After a few moments Ise came down with Elinca behind him, she had on her blue pajamas while he was wearing grey gym shorts. After apoligizing to Grayfia and Rias one last time, Rias, still flustered replied, "I-it's fine. Anyway, I'll s-save the questions for tomorrow after school. Please don't forget to stop by."

As she and Grayfia finished eating what they fixed to eat, they got up and left. Grayfia, who had a serious expression on the entire time, even when she said her goodbyes.

*yawn* "I wonder why she was so worried about us disappearing." Ise asked Elinca who was wondering the same thing.

"Well, lets not worry about that till tomorrow. Remember what Yasaka-san told us, we need to make sure that those fallen don't kill her or her peerage."

"Yeah, for now lets get some rest."

"Yes!" She replied as she followed Ise up stairs and into his room causing him to ask, "Umm, I'm guessing you want to sleep with me?"

"That's fine right? I'm your knight! Also your girlfriend! I have this privilage!" Casuing Ise to blush, "*sigh* I guess, lets get some sleep then."

**The Next Day After School**

"Ah, welcome you two." Buchou greeted us with a smile before urging us to take a seat on the sofa across from Koneko and Kiba.

"Yes, thank you. What did you want to see us for?" Elinca was the first to ask.

"Yes, I hope you have felt the fallen angels around the city, I asked Akeno and Yuuto to warn you two about it."

"Yes they both warned us, and we have felt something out in the town, but we werent sure of it ourselves. So the aura's we felt were, like you said, fallen angels."

"Yes, 4 of them in total. 1 of them stronger than Akeno and myself. Also, since you two have powers, a sacred gear and some magic, they might attack you, since they feel that you might be a threat to them. Especially you, Ise-kun. You need to be wary whenever you step foot out of the school, I've felt them starting to act together at the abandened church. They might be planning something."

Ise replied, "Alright I will be careful buchou."

"The things I wanted to give you are one of these. Chess peices. I want you two to hold onto one of these. If you have them on your person, the fallen angels notice that you have the aura of my clan around you. Hopefully, once they notice it, they won't attack you. By the way, if they do attack you, I can port to the chess piece and help in your rescue. This is just safty measures, I don't want you two to get hurt or die."

"So, if we hold onto this, we will get the aura of a devil from the Gremory clan? And you can teleport to us at anytime? That seems a little too good to be true." As he was holding up the pawn piece he recieved from Rias, staring at it.

"Yes, I can also talk to you through it. Also thanks for the hospitality and the good view last night." Rias chuckled as Ise looked to the side blushing.

"He's Mine!" Elinca said as she grabbed his arm, "But his body is pretty sexy isn't it."

"Ara, Buchou, what were you ding last night, hmm?" Akeno asked with her hair tied into a ponytail.

"W-we need to go." Ise quickly said as he rushed out the club room with Elinca who waved good bye to everyone.

The white haired girl spoke up after they left, "Buchou, I felt a dragon's presense from him."

"Yeah...It just makes me more curious."

**That Night**

Near the Church -

"Asia Argento should be arriveing in this town shortly." The leader of the four fallen angels smirked. "Once we have finished the preperations, we will take her Sacred Gear and make it our own. We'll be able to heal any wound we recieve! We will be unstoppable!"

"Yes, Raynare-sama!" the three other fallen angels said together.

"Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt make sure the devils don't find her. We need her to still be a human when we extract the gear."

"Roger, we will start searching for her tomorrow when she is to arrive."

"Good, good. Soon, very soon Azazel-sama will soon see how useful we can be to him! Also if you see from before with the sacred gear, kill him, he might be a human, but he has a sacred gear which doubles his power. He has the potential to stop our plans."

"Yes, I will take care of the boy, I've seen where he lives." Dohnaseek says flexing his arm in front of him.

"Good, report anything that happens to me, immediatly, I don't want to deal with the two devil princess' that go to that school. Actually let me take care of the boy, you take care of the girl that is seen with him all of the time. Kalawarner said she felt some magic from her."

"If that is your wish, Raynare-sama."

"Alright, dismissed."

The three fallen angels scattered almost instantly to their respective locations to wait for Asia to appear in town. As Raynare walked back to the front of the church which was riddled with holes, she used her magic to repair it, making it a darker color than the usual reddish brown bricks. Around it, the forest hissed and screamed at a young white haired boy with red eyes who was wearing a freakish smile coming through the darkness.

"Yo! Fallen Angel-sama, got anything you want me to do to you, upps, I mean for you! Nahahahah!"

Raynare forcing a smile, "Just do what you've been doing, if you find Asia, bring her to me and I will reward you."

"Ohhh, a reward is it? Yes! Yes! I will keep requesting devils so I can enjoy killing them, while looking for the young sister for you!" Laughing manicilly as he walked away.

"Soon, very soon Azazel-sama!"

**At Ise and Elinca's house.**

"So, this chess piece allows Gremory-sempai to speak to us telepathicly huh? Seems too good to be true."

"Eh? What do you mean 'too good to be true'?" Elinca yelled as she was changing into her night cloths upstairs.

"I mean, she could talk to us anytime she wants, and she could be listening in on us. Which means we need to be careful of what we say and do!"

The chess piece which he was holding onto started glowing bright red. As he noticed it he held it infront of him before what seemed like a human body appeared as he caught a crimson haired beauty almost as if falling from the sky.

"Ah! Hello there Ise-kun. I was just checking to see if I could switch places with the chess piece. Sorry if I suprised you."

"Gr-gremory-sempai?! Why did you wait till so late to see if you could do that?"

"Because I was hoping to catch someone in bed, as Akeno told me your fun to tease." Rias said smiling with her fingers touching Ise's face.

"Gremory-sempai!? What are you doing here? Ise why are you holding her like that?!" Elinca being shocked at the top of the stairs pointed towards them.

Noticing that he was holding Rias bridal style, he quickly let her legs touch the ground before completely releasing her. Realizing that despite her being a devil, she was still a girl. Now several shades of red, Ise went to get something for his sempai to drink.

"Ara, seems like Akeno was right." Giggling to herself as she ushered for Elinca to come down the stairs. "So, Elinca-san, here is your piece, he left earlier before I had a chance to give it to you."

"Oh, is this piece a knight? It's shaped like a horse." As she looked at it in her hands.

"Yes, I noticed the emblem of a dragon's wing on your neck, doesn't that mean you've found yourself a Lord or King? Lucky you, the stories my mother and father told me when I was younger about the knights of Britanna, were that most knights weren't lucky enough to choose their own lord to serve under. You must be happy."

"Yes, Ise is wonderful!"

Ise who was in the kitchen, was trying to calm down and get his face back to its original color when his hand lit up.

**[Looks like you unintentionally sent some of your aura to Elinca. This happened earlier in the club room as well. Seems like hightened emotions cause you to leak your power beyond what the solomon ring is able to erase. Hahaha! Reminds me of when I was younger! Ryuko, another red dragon was trying to get me to...] **Ddraig trailing off into his own past as Ise continued to drink water to try and calm down.

At the same moment, the crest on Elinca's neck started to glow bright red from Ise's hightened emotions. As Rias noticed this, she felt the aura of a dragon for a second before the crest returned to its normal shade of red.

'So that's what it was...interesting.' She thought to herself.

"Well, anyway, I need to head back and get some sleep myself. I'll let you two know if anything comes up, ok?"

Ise yelling from the kitchen, "Alright Buchou."

After finally calming down, Ise went up stairs to bed. Elinca following him and crawling up right next to him. As the two kissed each other good night, they fell asleep.

**The next morning ~**

As the two were heading to school hand in hand, nearing a corner they bumped into a blonde haired girl in a sister's clothing. Helping her up, "Umm..are you alright miss?"

"I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm sorry!"

Elinca, starting to smile replied back to the worried sister, "It's fine, won't you tell us your name?"

"Asia, Asia Argento."

* * *

I know this chapter was incredibly short compared to the earlier chapters. But I started a second fan fic. I will update them both, this one being every few days and the other one the same...most likely. But for now, Asia Argento makes her appearance! Look forward to the next chapter! It will be very...interesting. Has Rias found out what Ise is from Elinca's crest? What will happen to Asia now that she's met Ise and Elinca? Find out ...in the next chapter of ...this story. O.o' hope you enjoy!**  
**

Part 2 of 3. The last part will include everything. I decided on weather or not I'd make Asia into a devil, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Evil Laugh inc.

P.S. sorry about the ratings I was changing a few things and accidentally changed it. its fixed now


	6. Asia and the Present

As the two were heading to school hand in hand, nearing a corner they bumped into a blonde haired girl in a sister's clothing. Helping her up, "Umm..are you alright miss?"

"I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm sorry!"

Elinca, starting to smile replied back to the worried sister, "It's fine, won't you tell us your name?"

"Asia, Asia Argento."

* * *

**Continuing from the last part ~**

"Well Asia-chan, grab my hand, Let's get you off the ground~"

Asia takes Elinca's hand and stood up right away. Fixing her outfit, she patted down to get all the dirt and dust off from her fall.

"Are you sure your alright?" Ise asked trying to keep from laughing as best he could.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Actually, I'm new to Japan...If you have time, could you two please help me?" She asked the two with a dependent look in her eyes.

Elinca nudging Ise's side whispered, "Let's show her around the town."

"But we'll be late for school..."

"No buts! I want to show her around town...need to keep you away from Gremory-sempai anyway." She replied whispering the last part.

Curious as to what she said at the end, he gave up. "Alright, let's have some fun then shall we?"

Looking back at the confused blonde in front of them, Elinca spoke first.

"Alright! Let's show you around town and have fun while at it!"

Asia, showing a very big smile at the words, "H-Hai!"

After giving in completely, Ise followed the two girls around town while keeping a lookout for anyone that might be attracted to Asia's power he noticed as they bumped into each other.

'Knowing fallen angels, they might attack or trying to kidnap her.'

**[Yes, it seems the fallen ones started to move when you were talking to the little girl. Keep a wary eye out.]**

'I know I know.'

"Ise! Come on, lets go!" Elinca called out as she grabbed Asia's hand and started running towards town.

Trying to catch up to them, Ise feels one of the fallen one's aura suddenly raise to that of a high tier high class devil. He mentally took note to be more careful.

'Hmm, one of them just shot up in powers, probably 8 or 9 wings...Well, nothing to worry about, once I catch up to Asia,. I'll place a barrier over her with Ddraig's and my power. The fallens are still no match against us unless they have at the very least 10 wings, we might have to actually use defensive magic.'

Catching up to the beautiful pair of girls, he placed his hand on Asia's shoulder, casting a barrier spell, Elinca noticing this looked at Ise and he nodded.

"Asia, is there anywhere you want to go? Like a restaurant, or to the mall to shop?"

"A restaurant? That's a place where you go to eat with your family, right? And a mall is a place where a bunch of stores combine under one roof."

"Ah, thats right. Since your wearing the cloths of a person from the church, I'm guessing you were living a sheltered life, and don't know much about the outside world."

"T-that's right, I'm sorry. But Ise-san, you sure do know a lot about the church!"

Elinca replied, "Yes, we both do. And you don't have anything to be apologizing for Asia-chan."

"B-but..."

"If you have something to tell us, tell us after we have some fun and show you around town. Now, let's go!"

"A-alright." Asia forcing a smile as she happily went with the two around town. They ate in a family restaurant, played games at the game center, visited numerous shops in the mall, Ise ending up having to run home to drop some things Elinca bought off.

A few hours later, they ended up in a little park right outside of town. Walking towards the benches to take a seat, Asia noticed one of the little boys fall off the swing. As he hit the ground, he started to cry holding his leg, Asia running over to him, asked if he was alright.

"M-My leg, I-it h-hurts!*sniffle*"

"It's alright, let me take a look." As she took the boys hand off his leg, she held her hands over.

So after, a green glow came out and covered the boys wound which he just stared at. After she had finished, I whispered over to Elinca, 'I was right. If I remember what Azazel said, then that sacred gear is called twilight healing.'

"There! All better. Please don't cry and try to be safer from now on, ok?"

Asia said as she patted the little boys head, soon after he ran off to his mother with a smile. As she walked back towards Ise and Elinca who were sitting beside each other on the bench, she began to speak while reaching them.

"You must think I'm weird too right? I was casted out from the church because I used this power and healed a devil. I'm an exiled sister!"

"So that's why you've had a somewhat sad expression hidden behind the smile you wore today. It's alright Asia. Were not going to hate you for something like that. You did was you thought was best at the time."

"Ise's right Asia-chan. Please don-"

Interrupting her, was the feeling of a barrier being created around the park and three fallen angels who appeared in front of us.

"Finally, we've been looking for you Asia-chan. Come, Raynare-sama wants to meet you, she needs your sacred gear."

"It seems like the two humans over there have a devils aura around their pockets...They also have a little magic and a sacred gear. If I had to guess, he must been the boy Raynare was talking about. She was the one you noticed, right Kalawarner?"

"Yes, Mittelt. She was the one I followed a little through town. Dohnaseek, what should we do?"

The one called Mittelt looked like a middle school with blonde twin short ponytails and blue eyes. Kalawarner was taller and more mature with navy blue hair that cover her right eye. Dohnaseek, the one who talked to us first, was a middle-aged man. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'll give you three 1 warning." I said after Elinca grabbed Asia and started to slowly walk away. I could hear her trying to comfort the shaking Asia. As soon as she saw the fallen ones she started to shake, it seems like she knows their plan. "Leave now, and I won't have to scare you three shitless."

"Huh? What are you saying? Your just a mere-reincarnated devil!" Mittelt retorted with a princess's usual stuck-up voice.

"Ah, I forgot we still had Gremory-sempais pieces in our pockets. Hey, Elinca toss me your chess piece."

After Elinca turned around, her hand still on Asia's shoulder, she pulled her chess piece out of her pocket and tossed it to Ise who caught it and set them both on the ground next to him.

"Ok, now. Let me fix what you just said. We're just humans. If you can't even sense our power, then your not worth our time. Now, Leave."

"What is this?" Dohnaseek replied with an angry voice. "Asia! I stop your coming with us. Now come over to me before I kill that human girl. Actually, I might have a taste of her myself."

As Asia didn't turn around, all she did was hug Elinca who glared at the fallen angel.

Ise then smirked, "It'd be better if you had just talked to me. Elinca, please don't kill them."

"Kill us? Your just two mere humans with a twice critical and a little magic power. Don't mess with us! We're might fallen angels!" Kalawarner replied in an annoyed voice as she made a spear of light and proceeded to throw it at Elinca.

As it was heading towards Elinca, I sighed, as the spear rushed through the air, it hit a wall and proceeded to fall and disappear.

"What?!" Dohnaseek said shocked that his fallen friends spear just stopped and fell to the floor. "How did you do that?"

"I already told you not to mess with us and you still have the nerve to attack my woman?" Getting angrier at the fallens who just attack my woman and Asia, I started to release my aura. What was not erased by my ring leaked out and formed dragon head behind me. As I started walking forwards towards the three fallen angels who were staring at me with fear in their eyes, I pointed my right hand at them and used Gravita, forcing them down and stopping them from moving.. "Kiss the ground, you lowly beings. I should kill you for attacking Elinca and Asia, but Azazel might get a little mad. SO, instead of killing you, I want you three to go back to your little fallen angel leader thats in this town right now and tell her this. If you 4 don't leave us, including Asia, alone. I will murder all of you in the most painful way possible. Got it?"

I continued to walk towards them and grabbed Dohnaseek by his neck and pulled him up to my my eyes.

"I believe Asia said her name was Raynare, right? Now leave."

Saying that,I threw him to the ground landing on top of the other two. I flexed my aura and the barrier erased itself under the pressure. Quickly, suppressing the aura that leaked out, I put on a smile as the 3 fallen angels got up and flew away still shivering in complete fear. Walking towards Elinca and Asia, the latter who has finally calmed down, I asked them if they were alright.

"Yes, thanks to Ise. Even though the spear wouldn't have done anything to me in the first place, I still thank you for calling me yours~"

"I'm fine Ise-san...Thank you for today."

As we were about to start moving again, "Ah dam. Forgot to go pickup the chess pieces." I said aloud walking back to the bench.

As I was walking towards them, They glowed and a crimson haired beauty appeared. It was Rias. She started to look around for us before finding me sighing. She took a few steps and stopped in front of me before speaking.

"Ise-kun! Why didn't you answer me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been trying to contact you two to warn you about the fallen angels that gathered here!"

"A-ah. Yeah, they just flew off warning us to stay with our master or they would kill us next time." I lied to her, while having a single drop of sweat roll down my face.

Rias, not buying what I had said then saw Elinca next to a blonde sister that looked scared.

"I see. What have you two been doing today? You skipped school!"

"Ah, about that Gremory-sempai. We were showing Asia around town, Elinca wouldn't take no for an answer, I think she's mad at me."

"I-I see. I'm sensing power from her, does she have a sacred gear?"

Elinca walked over to us with Asia and replied, "Yes. She has Twilight Healing. She's also an exiled sister for healing a devil. She has been wondering around until she ran into us. So we were going to let her stay at our house until she decides what to do. She was apparently called to this town by someone called Raynare, but she can't find them."

"I see. You two do have a few extra rooms. But, to skip school. The student council president will not let this slip by. Be ready for an earful when you two come tomorrow."

Both of us replied, "Yes, buchou."

After she handed us the chess pieces back, I put them both in my pocket and placed a seal over them after she left via magic circle. We will still be able to hear her talk, but she won't hear anything from our side.

"Alright, Elinca, Asia. Let's head home."

* * *

**Fallen Angels -Under the Church-**

Raynare noticing the three fallen angels walking back into the room empty handed.

"Why are you three back without Asia?"

Mittelts was to reply, "T-there were two humans with her..." Kalawarner followed up.

"One was the boy who you were talking about, saying to keep an eye on. Apparently, hes really strong."

"He's really strong? His sacred gear is only twice critical! Plus he's a human, he can't be that strong."

"As we attacked the female that was with him, he got extremely pissed and released his aura...we couldn't move after that. It's like our bodies were being pulled towards the ground..."

"I see. I'll take care of the two humans then. You three stay here and prepare the ritual with Freed.

Raynare said as she had a disappointed look on her face walking past the three and heading up the stairs to the first floor. As she got there, the white haired priest was there.

"Ah, Raynare-sama! What a pleasant surprise. Are you going to give me my reward now?!"

"No, not just yet. Stay here and protect this place, Once I return and complete the ritual, I'll give you a pleasant reward~" She told him making a seductive pose which made Freed smile manically.

'Tch. He's the last one I would want to even think about. But it's easier to deal with him this way. I'll just kill him later after the ritual is competed.' She was thinking as she walked outside to look upon the town.

"I'll wait a few hours and go when their sleeping. It'd be easier then."

* * *

**Rias POV**

'He said someone called Raynare...Why is that name familiar...'

After a few hours of thinking, she remembered closing the book she was reading as she got up quickly knocking her chair to the ground.

"...!Their in danger! Akeno! Hurry and get ready!"

"What's wrong Rias?"

"The girl Ise and Elinca have been with today is the target of the fallen angel that came to this town. I presume it wants to take the girls sacred gear! And since she's with Ise and Elinca, they might be in trouble! Get the magic circle ready!"

"I'll take a 5 minutes, it's around 10:30 right now."

"Quickly! I don't want him to die!"

* * *

**9:34 PM Ise & Elinca's house**

"Alright. How was dinner Asia?"

"It was delicious! Thank you Ise-san! Elinca-san!"

"Its alright Asia-chan. Come take a bath with me while Ise cleans up."

"Alright."

As they headed upstairs towards the bath, Ise sighed at the sight of his girlfriend's behavior today.

'I know shes mad at me for not wishing her a happy birthday. I just hope the pendant I finished will cheer her up.'

**[It should partner. Although, I would still polish it a little more.]**

'You think I should? Alright, while there in the shower, I'll polish it one more time. But, I know those fallen angels will trying something, I've already weakened the barrier around the house. Even the low level fallen ones will be able to enter.'

**[Still. What if your too late partner?]**

'I won't be. I can't be. I will protect that girl. These past few years, Asia has been alone. I won't let her suffer anymore.'

**[I like your resolve partner.]**

Soon after he heard the shower start, he sat down taking the gemstone out and started to polish it one last time. Around 30 minutes later, all three of them had went to bed. Ise telling Elinca his plan after he showed Asia to her room and strengthened the barrier on her. Elinca didn't like the fact that I planned on letting us get caught aswell. But she smiled at the fact that if they do come again, they will take us to their base and we can kill all of them.

* * *

**Only an hour had passed, it was now 10:34**

'Ah, here she is. The leader. She must have gotten tired waiting for use to leave.'

Appearing in the hallway between the two bedrooms, she glanced in our room making sure we were asleep before going in Asia's room.

I could feel the use of magic as soon as she entered her room, guess she must have tried sleep magic on her. Well it won't work, the barrier I used on her is stronger. She won't wake up until she gets enough sleep or until I call her name.

After Raynare picked Asia up, she headed to our room. As she stood in front of my bed, Elinca squeezed my chest harder as she had her hands wrapped around me with her head on my arm.

As she stared at me, she mumbled to herself before reaching down. "Tsk. Why does he have to have such an amazing body..."

As she reached down and touched both me and Elinca on the head, she walked a little from the bed and started to create a magic circle. I then felt our bodies tied together wit a magic rope.

Acting as if I just woke up, I looked at her with a stupid look on my face. "Huh? What are you?" Elinca acting as if she was still sleeping with her head leaning on my shoulder.

Smiling at my reaction, she replied, "Both of you are coming with me. I'll kill this girl and then I'll kill you."

Acting shocked, I tried to struggle without breaking the ropes.

"It's useless, now, sleep. I'll kill you after I've had my fun with your body."

As she used her magic, I felt a nudge in my side as Elinca had heard what the fallen had said before hanging my head down, acting like I fell asleep. After a few seconds, I felt us teleport to what I presume is their base, the demolished church.

I could hear Raynare calling out to the three fallen angels from before.

"Is this the kid that you said was powerful? I don't sense anything from him other than his sacred gear, the girl does have a little magic but its nothing impressive. I don't know what you saw, but these two kids aren't anything special."

As the three fallen slowly walked up towards us and grabbed us, lifting up Elinca with care while waking me up. As I opened my eyes, glared at Dohnaseek making him jump and say "follow me ...o-o-or die."

Smiling I nodded my head as I still felt Raynare watching me for a few seconds before walking away, Asia still being held.

After a few minutes we arrived at a cell, to which both myself and Elinca effortlessly broke the magic rope that was binding us. Much to the shock of the fallen angels who were already on the other side of the room sitting in the seiza position.

After stretching, Elinca went over to them and asked them what Raynare's plan was.

"She plans to extract Asia Argento's sacred gear from her body and placing it in herself, thus killing the girl while making herself able to heal any wound."

"She told us, before we knew what she was doing might I add, that she would help us move up in the ranks."

"I doubt she will after the ritual is completed...Most likely she plans on killing us along with that priest."

"Priest?" I asked Kalawarner.

"He's an exiled priest who is under the command of Kokabiel. He's been lusting after Raynare-sama's body ever since hes saw her."

"Ah. An Exiled Priest. Eh, I'll kill him later. Now, if you'll kindl-"

"Tell me where Asia-chan is now, before I cut each of our limbs off one by one."

'Dam, even I jumped at that outburst.'

The three fallen angels shaking even more than before, after a second of deciding who was going to tell her, Dohnaseek spoke up.

"Asia Argento is being taken to the underground chamber. Go down the hall and its the last room on the left, in front of the stairs that lead back up to ground level."

After hearing where she was, Elinca started to call out the chant to summon Oloncius, she walked intensely down the hall. I yelled after her, "Elinca! Don't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Well dam. She didn't even listen to me. Oh well, time to deal with you three. Then go take care of that priest before he hurts one of Rias' peerage members."

After saying that, he held his hand out and activated Ddraig's sacred gear. Only saying, "Dragon Shot" and holding back most of his power, he erased the 3 fallen angels from existence.

"He'll get over it." I said as I started down the hall and up the stairs.

* * *

**Elinca's POV**

Opening the door to the room that the ritual was being held in, I slowly walked in. As I walked a bit further, the hundred's of priests in front of me noticed me.

"Who are you!?"

"Why is a normal human here!"

"W-What is that spear!?"

Most of them being confused and angry at why I, a human, has appeared, the rest of them shaking from the divine aura Oloncius was giving off.

"Glad Asia will only wake up to Ise's voice. This way, she won't see the mass slaughter that is about to happen. Looks like the barrier Ise put around her is still at full strength. Alright. She'll be fine."

As I breathed in, and slowly let it out, I created hundreds of Ice spears above my head.

"Spear Fall!"

* * *

**Rias' POV**

Arriving at Ise and Elinca's house, they looked around the first floor then ran up the second floor. As they looked in the bedrooms, they felt magic that is used to put people asleep.

"No...No! I can't let them die!"

As she started to cry out, they both felt a gigantic aura. As they rushed outside and flew in the air, they looked towards the church and saw a pillar of ice that looked like it was reaching the heavens. The ice blue pillar had red tinges on it, but soon disappeared after a few seconds.

"Wh-what was that?!"

"I don't know, but lets head over there Akeno. I need to see what's happening and find Ise and Elinca."

"Fufufu, you know...if your too late, he might be completely stolen by Elinca-san."

Aggravated and blushing, "Now is not the time Akeno."

"Hai.~"

'That was definitely Elinca's magic just now...' Rias thought to herself as they headed towards the church.

* * *

**Grayfia**

"Yes, I can confirm it. When I was near him, I felt an immense, almost suffocating amount of aura radiating from him. It seems the ring he's wearing erases most of the aura so people who aren't at least of mid tier high class won't be able to sense. He can easily be classed as an ultimate class devil. The girl he's with, Elinca, I believe that is her name, has the same amount of power as I do, if not a little less, she also wears a similar ring. "

"I see, and what about Rias? Is she safe? They don't appear hostile do they?"

"No. They are friendly, from what I can tell, they just want to live a normal life. Rias has gotten quite close to the two of them, although closer to the boy."

"I see. That's a relief. I'm glad he isn't hostile. Grayfia, do you know what Elinca and the boy's relationship is and if they are completely human?"

"I do. I believe she has recently became his Knight. The symbol of a dragon wing appeared on her neck the last time I saw her, while on his hand a blue diamond appeared. Which leads me to the second part of your question. I believe he is a humanoid dragon, while she said she was the descendant of Lancelot du Lac."

"A human dragon and a descendant of one of the Knights of the Round. Looks like things might get interesting."

"Do you think she might ask him for help to get out of _that_ once she finds out?"

"Probably. Grayfia, for now just watch over them and report back to me. I'll try and handle _that _as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama."

* * *

**Elinca's POV**

As the spears above her all began to rain down, Raynare finally took notice of what was going on. Looking down in shock to see all the priests in the room dead. Their bodies covered in Ice with a spear impaling them to the ground, she finally saw Elinca.

"You...So those three weren't lieing! Hahaha~ Too late! I'm about to take her sacred gear and obtain the strongest power! The power to heal any wound!"

As Elinca started walking up to the alter, Raynare turned towards Asia who was being held up on a cross with magic. Chanting some magic and waiting a few seconds, Raynare looked shocked before looking back towards Elinca who was halfway up the stairs.

"Why! Why isn't it working!? Azazel-sama completed it! Her sacred gear should have came out! Why isn't it out!"

"Because Ise took precautionary measures against it." Elinca said directly to Raynare as she had made it up to the top steps. Raynare not wanting to turn around, she creates a spear of light and impales Asia only for the spear of light to hit a dense red aura around her and disappear.

"Wh-what is that?! How could it destroy my spear?! The spear of an 8 winged fallen!? What kind of power does that boy have!?"

"He has enough power to kill the already dead God. Now, come Raynare. Fight me, I won't let you off with just dieing a peaceful death after wanting to make love to MY Ise! And for trying to harm Asia!"

Hearing Elinca, Raynare turned around and attacked her with another spear of light, only for it to hit an ice copy of Elinca, who already freed Asia from the cross and had her lay down at the door to the room. As she looked on, she noticed the spear she was carrying was releasing a strange aura. Deciding to ignore Elinca's spear, she just watched what she was doing.

"Ice Protection!"

As she said aloud, along with the red aura surrounding Asia, a blue aura now encompassed her as well. "With this, I can fight without worrying about hurting you. Just wait a little longer Asia-chan. Ise and myself will give you a normal life. I promise. Stay asleep for a little longer."

She said towards the beautiful blonde who was leaning peacefully on the wall next to the door. "Eshay-shannnn. Elinsheya-shannn..." Asia was talking in her sleep as Elinca walked away.

Now fully focused on the fallen angel in front of her, she twirled Oloncius around before readying it in her right hand, bringing it down and placing the body of the spear along her back as she jumping forward. Ise's mark on her neck glowing deep red as she charged, releasing a red aura from it which slowly surrounded her body, quickly covering it than disappearing inside her body.

Feeling the new aura of her master, flowing inside her, she smiled as she came down on Raynare landing only inches away from her.

"I won't let you off easy."

Saying that, she quickly covered her fist in an Ice blue aura which yielded strings of red in it, and punched Raynare in the stomach, sending her flying up into the cross that was behind her before falling down on her stomach.

"Get up." Elinca said in an aggressive tone.

"Y-you bastard! I'll kill you and that boy!"

"If you won't get up by yourself, I'll just skewer you and lift you up myself."

She said as she held Oloncius up and pointed it down towards the middle of her back. Slamming it down, Raynare narrowly dodged by rolling out of the way and off the high platform. As Elinca walked to the edge, she saw Raynare with her 8 black wings out flying, above her head, hundreds of spears of light that were colored a shade of pink. Elinca who saw this thought of making her own Ice spears but decided against it.

"Is that all?"

"Is that all? You are underestimating me little girl! DIE!"

As Raynare yelled, the hundreds and hundreds of light spears flew towards Elinca, as she jumped up and formed a wall made of blue ice that had a red glow in it, while she just stood atop it and chanted while focusing her aura and magic to her hands, her left one blue while her right hand had a red aura around it.

As Raynare just watched as her spears hit the wall, not even a scratch was made.

"What are you!? How can you be so powerful and not even have an aura or presence!?"

"You don't need to know."

Finishing her chant before she replied to Raynare, Elinca yelled out after putting Oloncius back into the pocket dimension and clasping her hands together. The two auras mixing together, "Let the power of Ice be your grave. Let the power of Fire be your furnace. Let the Dragon's roar reach heaven. HEAVENLY DRAGONS ABSOLUTE TOWER!"

Soon as she finished yelling, the air around Raynare who had landed, began to freeze up. Ice was forming under her feet, there was fire inside the ice as it came flying up and pierced the ground above them and kept going until it reached heavens. The Ice, that was in the shape of a crystal, had trapped Raynare inside it and the fire was burning her. After a few seconds the tower vanished and the only thing left of the fallen angel was her ashes which crumbled apart and disappeared.

* * *

**Some where in the underworld**

"Another one's died in the city of Kouh...I only told them to observe, fools."

* * *

**Back to Elinca and Ise**

"Now that shes finished, I should check the ring. ...!.."

Looking down at her hand as she headed towards the sleeping Asia, she saw it fall apart and hit the floor.

"Dammit...now I have to manually suppress my aura, thats too bothersome, wonder if Ise has another ring somewhere."

As she picked up Asia and carried her up the stairs heading to the ground floor she saw Ise toying with Freed. As the white haired boy laid on the ground shouting at Ise.

"You! Why won't my blade cut you! Why won't my bullet penetrate you! What are you!? Oh, never mind...I'll find out once I cut you up into little pieces and eat you! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Hahaha~ Oh, hey Elinca! Is Asia alright? I'm playing with my new friend, he seems to like me a lot."

I sighed as I heard him and saw Freed charge at Ise with a sword of light as it slammed into his shoulder. As Ise stood there, he answered one of his questions.

"I'm part dragon. I can make my skin turn into a dragons without any effort. My dragon scales are tougher and stronger than that sword you have. Now, die. You shitty priest." As he said that, he quickly punched the white haired boy and sent him flying through the church landing a ways behind in the forest.

Noticing that Rias and Akeno's auras were closing in on them, he quickly thought of how to explain this.

"Ddraig-san! Can you make the second level of boosted gear appear!?"

**[I don't see why not. Haha~ This isn't that bad of a way out.]**

"Yeah Yeah."

"Elinca, control your aura, I can tell your ring is gone."

"I-I'll try."

After waiting a few seconds, Rias and Akeno appeared in the sky. As Elinca was sitting on one of the steps below the pedestal with Asia sleeping on her shoulder, Ise was sitting on one of the chairs with his Boosted Gear equipped.

Coming down to learn what had happened Rias and Akeno quickly walked to them.

"Ise-kun! Elinca-san!? Are you two alright?!"

"Ah, Gremory-sempai. Yes, were fine. Ise saved us as he actually had the Boosted Gear instead of a twice critical."

"He has what?!" Rias and Akeno's eyes widened as they looked over at him pretending to sleep on the chair. His sacred gear still active.

"Is he alright? I don't see any wounds on him." Akeno asked with a caring tone.

"He's alright, Asia-chan here healed him and fell asleep. He'll be alright."

"Thank god...that might explain the power we felt when we came over here." Rias said aloud as she thought to herself. 'That power I felt was definitely yours, Elinca.'

Akeno then asked, "Do you need help moving?"

"No Akeno-san. Once I wake Ise up, we'll head home. If you can wait Rias-sempai, I would like to talk about this tomorrow, as were both very tired..."

"...That's fine. I'll stop by sometime to tomorrow and check up on him and you."

"Alright, thanks."

"Wait, Elinca-san, what about that girl, Asia right?" Rias asked with a curious face.

"Ah, Ise and I decided to let her live with us. So, I'll bring her with us tomorrow so she can fill out the school app. and what not."

"Alright, I'll let Sona know."

"Please do. U-umm Rias-san.."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you please send Ise to our house. I forgot when he starts to sleep, he doesn't wake up."

Chuckling Rias smiles, "Alright. I'll do that now."

After Elinca got home with Asia, she put her back in her bed and went down to the dining room where Ise was starting to take off his shirt.

"Ah, Ise. I'm going to take a shower before I head to bed. It's already 11:06."

"Alright, hurry up, I want to take one aswell."

"Then...why don't you join me?" Elinca asked with a teasing tone.

"Maybe. I need to think for a moment."

Elinca who was very shocked at this answer as he usually says no and blushes, this time he had a serious face. "Al-alright."

As she headed upstairs she entered the bathroom, Ise took out the necklace he has been working on the past few days.

**[It's already done partner. The spell to erase and conceal aura is applied to it. It looks amazing. I'd say go give it to her.]**

'What if she doesn't like it?'

**[She'll like it. Now go join her in the shower and put it around her neck!]**

'Hahaha~ I was seriously thinking about joining her in the shower.'

After a few moments of collecting himself, he headed upstairs and took his cloths off, throwing them in the laundry basket on top of Elinca's.

As he opened the door to the shower, he saw Elinca's magnificent naked body in front of him, as he stared at it, he walked up behind her. Putting his arm around her neck, his other hand holding the necklace in front of her where she could see it.

"I'm sorry for being so late Elinca. But, Happy Birthday. I love you."

As she looked towards the tear shaped aquamarine gemstone, she was speechless. She then turned around kissing me and hugging me, I felt her breasts push on my chest.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hahaha, your welcome. Here turn around so I can put it on you."

As she turned around, I pushed her wet silky black hair to the side as I pulled the necklace up from the front and connected the back of it. As it hung down from her neck, the aquamarine started glowing.

"It has the same magic on it as my ring does, albeit, not as strong but its enough. I picked the stone out myself from several different ones. I hope you like it, Happy birthday, Elinca."

"I do! I do like it! I love it and I love you soo much!"

As we both finished taking a shower we got out and headed to my bed. There she tossed me on my back and sat on me. Us both still being soaking wet from just getting out of the shower smiled at each other as we started to kiss again.

"Ise..Ise...Ise...Ise..Ise!"

"Elinca."

"Ise make love to me! Make me yours!"

Giving in to my desire, we made love, after realizing that Asia was just next door, Elinca put a sound barrier around the room Asia was in, as she was starting to moan loudly as we continuously made love.

After we finished, Elinca fell asleep on top of me, my member still being in her. As I gentle slid out and tucked her in the bed, I put on a pair of briefs and walked out of the room. Checking on Asia as I walked by, I headed downstairs.

Much to my discomfort, I noticed a silver haired maid whose cheeks were slightly pink and a crimson haired girl whose face was completely the shade of her hair sitting on the couch staring at me.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't know you two were going to stop by so late, it's already past midnight...Di-Did you two...hear..us?"

As they shook their heads, My face went red as I looked down.

"So embarrassing."

As I went into the kitchen and got a cup of water, I came towards the living room and sat on the sofa adjacent to the two girls who were still blushing.

The maid was the first to regain her composure.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Wasn't going to make that last scene until later on, but decided to as her birthday present along with the Necklace. Next chapter, Talks about Raiser? What does Grayfia want to talk about? Find out on the next chapter of! this fic. probably in about a week. See you next time**


	7. Sirzechs!

As I went into the kitchen and got a cup of water, I came towards the living room and sat on the sofa adjacent to the two girls who were still blushing.

The maid was the first to regain her composure.

"We need to talk."

**_Continuing_**_** from where this leftoff!**_

* * *

"We need to talk."

As she said that, I felt a very bad feeling, like when Elinca has a bad day and I become her punching bag.

"What do you need?" I ask with a wryly smile. Rias, who was blushing a moment ago, calmed down and looked straight at me with a serious face.

"I, I'm just tagging along, Grayfia-san wants to ask you and Elinca something."

Scratching his head, while starting to blush, "Umm...Elinca is out cold right now, but I'll be glad to help you beautiful maid-san." Saying that, the Silver haired maid Grayfia, looked at me with serious eyes.

"I would like to ask you both to come with me for a little bit, but seeing how Elinca-sama is sleeping, I'll just ask you. I would like you to accompany me to the underworld, my master would like to greet you, who is this generations Sekiryuutei."

"Why do you know this?" Ise asked in a cold voice.

"B-because it slipped my mouth."

Realizing his voice scared Rias for a second, "Ah, sorry. It's no big deal Gremory-sempai. I just don't want un-needed attention."

Looking at him, she smiled as Grayfia spoke once again.

"The fact that your carrying _The Boosted Gear, _to anyone outside the Gremory household and Maou-Lucifer."

"I see, that's good. About how long will this take Grayfia...-san?"

"At most until school starts, if it even takes that long."

Remembering what Gabriel-san told him, 'Follow and protect my beliefs, it feels like its going to become harder to do that..Gabriel-san...So much for trying to stay neutral.' Ise sighed as he thought to himself.

"Alright. Let's go, let me go get changed and make sure Elinca and Asia are alright."

"Alright, Rias, I can take it from here, you need to sleep, you have school tomorrow correct?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Ise-kun." Rias got up and left via magic circle as she waved her hand.

"Alright, I'll be right down."

Going upstairs, I walked in Asia's room first to check on the barrier I put around her. 'Guess I should probably put a new one on her. Just to be safe, I'll make it strong enough that high level angels and fallen won't be able to even touch her.'

**[You are very protective of her, partner.]**

"I guess... I just don't want her to be sad anymore, she's like the little sister I never had."

**[Is that so. Well, changing the topic. I believe that maids master will try to win you over. What will you do?]**

"I'll refuse. I believe my path is to remain neutral or be classed as a dragon. I remember you telling me about Dragon King Tannin. Maybe I'll help out his faction, ah. But then I'd have a human Knight..."

**[Actually partner. Ever since she killed Raynare when she invoked your dragon power, her body didn't know what to do with your dragon aura. I sensed her body just integrated it, she might become a similar being as you, though I don't think she'd be able to morph any parts of her body to that of a dragons though.]**

"Really?"

As they were talking, he left Asia's room and switched to his own. Elinca was on her side sleeping peacefully. Going to the dressed he pulled out white track pants with red-orange flames on the bottom. He put on a black long sleeved underarmor shirt which he had bought yesterday when Elinca and himself took Asia to the mall. The shirt clung tightly to his muscular body as he put on a red tank-top over it. His biceps still showing, he walked over to Elinca and gently kissed her forehead. As he left the room and closed the doors to his and Asia's room, he walked down the stairs to Grayfia who was preparing the transport circle.

"Are you ready, Ise-kun?"

Noticing the different honorific, he smiled.

"I guess. Let's go meet your master."

After saying that, the two disappeared from the world of humans.

* * *

**Underworld. ~One of Sirzechs' Castles.**

"We've arrived Ise-kun. Please follow me, you can take the Ring of Solomon off, I already have a grasp of your power. I'm sure Sirzechs can sense it too."

"Why have you changed your speech, Grayfia-san?"

"Because today is one of my day's off. I prefer to work as a maid in the castle's because it gives me something to do."

"Ah, I see."

Further walking down the hall, Ise had already taken his ring off and place it around his neck on a chain made of his own red aura. As he took it off, the aura that it was suppressing bursted out, making a huge guest of wind as he quickly took a breath and calmed it down making it disappear. 'Ah, Tiring.'

**[Then just put it back on.]**

'I will, once I find out what is going on.'

**[Still don't know why her master would want to see you.]**

'Any idea of who her master is?'

**[I believe its the current Lucifer. Sirzechs Lucifer.]**

'Really? Interesting. Let's see what happens Ddraig!'

Talking to Ddraig mentally, I didn't notice that Grayfia was looking back at me.

"Were here Ise-kun." Grayfia said as she opened a door to a room that was just magnificent. It was decorated with many different paintings, antiques, and other nifty things.

"Wow, I like this room, Grayfia-san."

As I said that aloud, I thought I saw Grayfia smile as she walked towards the desk in the back of the room.

"Sirzechs, I've brought him."

A new voice was heard. It was from the young looking man sitting at the desk. He had the same crimson hair as Rias and a handsome looking face.

"So your Gremory-sempais older brother...and the Maou-Lucifer."

Shocked, Sirzechs looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, I called you here today to ask you two questions, maybe more."

"Why me? Is it because I have power? I won't join any faction, and neither will Elinca."

Ise proclaimed as he stood in front of the desk with his arms crossed.

"Well. That answers one of my questions, but also leads to another one. But let me ask the other main question." Sirzechs getting up and heading out the door, ushering me to follow him. Grayfia, who was right next to him the entire time, had her usual serious face on.

As I followed him and Grayfia out of the room, we went deeper in the castle as we reached the back door. As he approached it, it opened to reveal a big colosseum like structure.

"My next question. I would like you to help stop an arranged marriage between my little sister, Rias, and a member of the house of Phoenix."

"Does she know about it, or are you asking me ahead of time?"

"She doesn't know about it yet. But when she does, she will most likely ask for help from you and Elinca."

"What do I get out of this? I don't like most devils, considering what happened when I was younger."

Sirzechs and Grayfia both staring at me what their eyes wide open. Sirzechs was the one to speak first.

"Might I ask what happened when you were younger?"

Sighing and closing my eyes as I knew this would be brought up sooner or later.

'I guess I'll explain it first, before Elinca gets asked a crap load of questions.'

"Can I talk as we walk? I would like to see the inside of that."

"Alright, Grayfia will you lead the way?"

"I can. Please follow me Ise-kun, I'm also interested in your story."

As we started walking, I took a few deep breaths before beginning to speak.

"When I was younger, I was sent away by my parents. I was attacked one day by a devil wanting the power I had. My mother was a descendant of the first magician, while my father was an 8 winged angel. The devil, somehow caught my parents by surprise and killed them...I faintly remember hearing the name Shalba before my parents teleported me away. After I got teleported away, I was chased by a giant black snake, taking some of the acid on my chest resulting in a scar that goes over my shoulder and down both my front and backside. I was saved by the Archangel Gabriel, who then handed me and Elinca over to old man Odin and Yasaka-san to train us. Elinca was saved by Gabriel aswell, she was being targeted because she received the Divine Spear Oloncius, and her attackers wanted its power."

Arriving at the huge gate of the giant colosseum, the doors opened and we walked in.

"Then for the next 10 years we trained so we could defend our selfs, us who had power, we weren't trained though in the last 4, it was just with Yasaka-san, as Odin and Azazel, who stopped by on Odin's request to help teach spear techniques to Elinca, had to go back to their home to prepare for something about the Holy Spear. So the last 4 were us studying and self practice's and sparring against each other."

Grayfia and Sirzechs both speechless at everything they had just heard.

"Ah, this is huge, looks sturdy too. Grayfia-san, you don't mind if I stretch out my wings for a bit do you? It's been about 3, 4 days since I last sparred with Elinca. Though I can never go all out."

Grayfia, looking towards Sirzechs who nodded, allowed me.

"Alright." Taking a few deep breaths, I began to release my aura while announcing, "_Balance Break!_"

As the red aura flowed around me and condensed forming the Scale Mail, I used dragonification on my arms and legs while equipping my willpower. Even the stadium, that seemed very sturdy, began to shake violently as the air started to get heavier.

'I guess I can't control Gravita while using full strength yet...' I thought to myself before Ddraig said aloud, Sirzechs and Grayfia both hearing him, knocking them out of their shock and awe at my power.

**[Give it time partner. Gravita, Like Odin said, is a lost magic, one that you inherited. It's extremely difficult to even comprehend, and yet, you can use it like its one of your arms when your not at full power like this.]**

"Ah, Ddraig-san, you said that aloud."

**[I know, I just wanted them to stop staring at you. Though, Sirzechs, you wouldn't mind...sparring against my host would you?]**

I, myself, got shocked at this, "He's a maou! I don't think I'm that strong yet."

Sirzechs, who smiled at this chance, replied. "I don't see why not, Grayfia, strengthen the barrier around the stadium."

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Of course, you said it yourself right? You don't get to train with your full strength."

"All right."

As Grayfia walked towards the entrance, she clad her hand in her demonic power and placed it on the wall. As she started strengthening the stadium and created a barrier, she noticed two familiar faces heading towards her.

'Ah, Lord and Lady Phoenix...'

"Alright! Here I come Sirzechs-sama!"

I yelled as I rushed towards him doing a zig-zag. He stood there raising his hands, he blocked the punch fused with my haki. The force strong enough to push him back a few meters, while creating havoc on the landscape behind him.

"Wow. You can easily over power the high class devils."

He said as he relaxed and created several orbs of demonic power.

"You know my sister's demonic power right? Destruction. I have it too."

After he said that, the orbs flew out towards me.

"Fast!"

Dodging them the best I could, still getting hit by them. If not for my armor, my body would be destroyed. The ones that hit the armor, completely erase the spot they hit and a little area around where it hit, but regenerated immediately.

As I relaxed after the wave of his destruction magic, I punched the ground towards him making huge rocks and boulders pop out of the ground in a line going straight to him.

"Wow!"

Sirzechs was amazed at the amount of power and my speed.

As I punched, I immediately ran to the left and jumped towards him at lightning fast speeds.

This time it was a kick, I focused heavily on my leg, making it even more dragonic than before, while still keeping the Haki on it.

As I kicked at his face, Sirzechs right arm flew up and barely managed to block in time. The sounds of bone cracking and rocks crumbling was heard.

I fractured his arm, which he healed immediately, but the stadium was crumbling apart.

As we were about to go at it again, Grayfia ran up to us and started talking to Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, Lord and Lady Phoenix have come. You have a meeting with them in 10 minutes. They said Raiser was with them until a while ago, apparently he went to the human world to meet with Rias."

"Ah, troublesome. Alright. Please take Ise-kun back to house to get a change of clothes then take him to his school and meet with Rias, make sure nothing happens. Remember, the game is still an option."

"Yes. Let's go Ise-kun."

* * *

"This aura...Ugh. Why did he come?"

Rias said with a disappointing voice.

As flames appeared in the occult research clubroom, the members all backed away. Asia, who was holding Elinca's hand stood behind Rias who was sitting at her desk. The flames didn't bother the three of them thanks to Elinca.

A few moments later, Raiser appeared with his servants behind him.

"Ah, theres my lovely Rias! Come, we need to check the location of our marriage meeting."

He said as he walked over to the desk and reached towards Rias.

"Don't touch me. Your not my husband."

"Not yet, I will be soon."

"I refuse. I don't know why I have to marry you."

"Didn't your parents tell you anything?"

"They told me last night, that I'd be marrying you, that's all."

Rias said with disgust.

Laughing it off, Raiser replies.

"Ah, don't worry my lovely Rias. I love you, and this marriage is to join our two houses together."

"I don't love you at all. And even if it is to bring these two house together, I still wouldn't marry a womanizer like yourself!"

"Why you! Do you know how much of an honor it is to be my wife! Raiser Phoenix's Wife!?"

"It's not an honor, its more like a disease."

"You bitch!"

He yelled, swinging his arm back.

"I'll teach you some manners!"

As his arm swung towards Rias, it stopped in the air. A single hand was gripping his wrist.

"Ise-kun? Grayfia-san?"

"Ise! Grayfia-san?"

"Ise-san!"

Rias, Elinca, and Asia called out to me and Grayfia who appeared.

"Who are you? A human stopping my hand? Let alone _Touching_ me?"

Raiser hissed out in a fit of rage, before making his hand ablaze.

"Stop it."

I told him, which just made him struggle even more to get free. I let his hand go after a few moments.

"Gah! Who do you think you are human! To touch me, Raiser!"

"**Quiet.**"

A deep, commanding voice escaped from me, making everyone in the room shake a little.

"Tch. Anyway, Let's go Rias."

Raiser told Rias as he walked back to his peerage.

"I'm not going anywhere Raiser."

"You bitch! Your going to be my wife, yet you tell me no?!"

His anger making the room get hot.

"Elinca, please."

I call to Elinca, who shakes her head and holds her arm out releasing her magic which cools the room back down.

Grayfia then speaks up.

"How about a rating game in 10 days time? If you still refuse to marry him, why not make it a bet over a game?"

"A rating game?"

"Haha! I would destroy her team! She, who has no experience, She, whose only peerage member that would stand a chance against any of mine is her queen, would lose instantly!"

"...I'll do it."

"Rias, you will lose to me."

"Even still, I won't marry you!"

"Elinca, shall we help her out?"

I asked Elinca who nodded her head. Rias smiling at my proposal.

"A human? Just because your strong you think you have the right to fight against me? Let me show you the power your up against! Yubelluna, show him our power."

A woman with a big bust and wavy purple hair with matching eyes who wore a beautiful dress stepped out of the peerage that was full of girls.

"Kneel before Raiser-sama."

She said as she tried to attack me with her demonic power, only to be blocked by Elinca's magic.

Surprising everyone in the room except Asia, myself and Grayfia.

"Hoh? Your beautiful one. I wouldn't mind taking you in my peerage, he called you Elinca right?"

Elinca, hearing her name be called by him made her infuriated.

"Oloncius!"

I stopped her before she could reach in the dimension.

Rias, along with everyone else had a questioning gaze about.

"Why don't you just come with me, I'm pretty sure I can please you more this this filthy human."

Raiser said as he reached for Elinca's chest.

I reacted without knowing it. Grabbing his arm, I threw him to the ground, effectively pinning him on the ground. His peerage members running at me, pointing their hands clad in their demonic power and their weapons at my neck.

"Giant's Weight!"

As that escaped my mouth, all of his peerage suddenly dropped to the floor unable to move.

Rias and her group staring at me in awe, I sighed.

"When I get up, you WILL leave. I'll take care of you personally if Rias allows me to participate."

Raiser, now infuriated, got up with his peerage and walked to the corner where they came from and disappeared, all the while glaring at me.

"Very Well. I will let both families know about the rating game. Ise-kun, please keep what happened earlier a secret for now."

Grayfia said as she turned towards Rias.

"Now Rias, Will you let Elinca and Ise participate?"

Rias, along with her whole peerage still in awe, just shook her head.

"Alright. I will contact Beelzebub-sama and ask him for special evil pieces for Elinca and Ise-kun. Since they want to stay human, this will allow them to participate without being turned into a devil."

"T-thank you."

Rias replied, finally coming back to reality.

"Ise-kun...Elinca-san...Might I ask, just...how strong are the both of you?"

Scratching my head, I looked over to Elinca as Asia ran up to me tackling me with a hug.

"I'll let Elinca deal with this, heh."

I said as I asked Asia how her first day at school was.

"Let's talk about that later Gremory-sempai. For now, don't you have to worry about training up for the next ten days? I know the perfect place."

"Alright. Akeno, can you get some tea ready. Yuuto, Koneko, get your schedules free for the next 10 days."

"Yes, buchou." All three of them replied.

"Now, what place do you have in mind, Elinca-san?"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating any of my stories for a while, how some trouble in real life this past week. Well, heres chapter 7! The training place is where Elinca and Ise train together, maybe Rias and party will meet people from Kyoto? Maybe they'll meet old man odin? who knows! PS: Sorry about the short chapter, next chapter is training, a little drama/romance/jealousy and the start of the raiser game!  
**


End file.
